The Time Wars
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: Myotismon wants to rule the future! Can the Digidestind's children from the future prevent it?(Complete)
1. Chapter 1

The Genetic Wars  
  
Part 1:  
  
The moon high in the night sky shown down brightly on the city below. Even though the lights from the city itself were more than enough to illuminate the darkness, the moon was still a comfort. It seemed to bring peace and relief to some. To others, however, it was a signal to unleash their beastal side.  
  
Certainly, the men standing guard outside the Computer Research Facility in Siberia would agree, but only partially. They have seen countless animals rooming the barren snow covered plain before them. Nothing, however, would prepare them for what they would see next.  
  
The two men were covered from head to toe in insulated clothes, trying to keep warm against the cool fence they were standing next to. Suddenly, the ground a few feet in front of them shot upward in a geyser. What stood after the snow and ground had dissipated was an Abominable Snowman with a black spiral around his arm.  
  
The two guards yelled and started firing their guns, but the snowman pulled his fist back and nailed the two of them. "Sub-zero Ice Punch!"  
  
The two men fell down, covered in ice. Another man stepped over them, he was wearing a fancy jump suit, a blue cape, and a visor. "Greetings," he said,"I am the Digimon Emperor, and I will be reliving you of your research."  
  
He pointed towards the gate and the Snowman forcefully smashed it open, sending the howl of the alarm across the wasteland. The two of them walked through the gate, ready to fend off the guards that were now coming.  
  
Fifty or so soldiers carrying high powered weapons charged over and began firing at them. The Emperor smiled,"Frigimon can probably take care of this, but I think I'll call for backup."  
  
He snapped his fingers and the ground started shaking. A second later a large serpentine creature flew out of the ground. The Emperor held up his digivice,"Digivolve!"  
  
"Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
The guards couldn't believe their eyes. They had heard of the strange creatures that had appeared in Japan eight years ago, but never thought they would actually see one.  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
A blast of lightning shot from the horn on its head, blowing the ground apart in front of the guards. They were flown to all sides of the complex, moaning, unconscious, and quite a few dead.  
  
The Emperor walked over and grabbed one of the guards. Speaking in Russian he said,"I am the Digimon Emperor. I have come for your research files. You will take them to me, understand?"  
  
The soldier nodded.  
  
"Good," the Emperor said, letting him go. He followed him inside.  
  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
Matt looked up from the guitar he was looking at when he heard his name being yelled from across the store. He scanned the crowd. He didn't find anyone familiar, so he shrugged and went back to examining the piece of musical equipment in front of him.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
He looked up again and looked out side the store. He saw a girl with pink hair waving to him from inside of the mall. He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Hi, Mimi," he said.  
  
"Hi, Matt!" she said, cheerfully.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked,"Aren't you suppose to be in America?"  
  
"Its summer vacation, silly!" she said, playfully punching him in the arm. "I wrote you how many times saying that I was visiting."  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"For the entire summer," she said,"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head,"No, of course not. I'm very happy that you're here."  
  
"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Matt started to turn red,"So, um, where are you staying?"  
  
"Normally I'd stay at Sora's, but because she's living with at the Kamiya's now, I figured that Tai's mom would flip if she had another freeloader."  
  
Matt nodded and smiled,"Plus, I think with all those females around, Tai might be the one that flips, I mean mentally too!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Matt asked,"He's coming over here."  
  
Mimi turned around and saw Tai and Davis walking towards them. " Tai! Davis!" she cried out,"How are you!"  
  
"Just great!" Davis said, hyper. Tai, however, just mumbled something.  
  
"Tai?" Mimi asked,"Are you okay?"  
  
"So tired," he said,"Ever since Sora came to live with us...."  
  
"What did happened when you told your parents that you were the father?" Davis asked.  
  
Tai sighed,"Well, Ms. Takenouchi didn't really care. I mean, it wasn't like it really made a difference, Sora was still the mother. My mom really flew off the handle. She gave both me and Sora a lecture on using protection and how we got ourselves into this mess, so we'd have to take care of it. She ordered Sora to live with us so I could take care of my 'own' family."  
  
"What about your father?" Mimi asked.  
  
Tai half-smiled,"Well, he mumbled something about getting old and went out and bought a tombstone."  
  
"So," Matt said,"Now you are your father are the minority, correct?"  
  
"Yup," Tai said,"My mom, Kari, Sora, Kasumi, that's four to me and my father. Oh boy!"  
  
"How is your daughter?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Just perfect," Tai said.  
  
They were going to say more, when two men in black suites with dark glasses approached them.   
  
One of them stepped forward,"Mr. Taichi Kamiya?" he asked.  
  
Tai nodded,"Yes."  
  
"Would you please come with us?" he asked.  
  
"Hold on!" Davis said,"He's not going anywhere without me!"  
  
"Or me!" Matt said.  
  
Mimi sighed,"I guess you can count me in too."  
  
The first man turned around. The second man nodded. "Right this way," the first one said.  
  
He lead them outside to a black stretched limo. All four of the Digidestined piled inside.  
  
"What is this about?" Tai asked after the door was closed.  
  
The first man reached inside a briefcase and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Tai.   
  
"Now," he said,"You can call me Tiger."  
  
"And I am Cobra."  
  
"What is this about?" Tai asked again.  
  
"Approximately fourteen hundred hours ago," Cobra said,"Someone broke into a UN funded Research facially in Siberia and stole some vital information."  
  
"What were they researching?" Matt asked.  
  
"And what did they steal?" Davis asked.  
  
"The facility was researching cybernectis. This person stole all the files on that research. That is someone you've run across many time before, the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"What's he up to now?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Davis said,"Last I heard, he was still working for Myotismon. What would he want with that stuff?"  
  
"Inside that folder is a copy of the research," Tiger said.  
  
  
Tai opened the folder and his eyes opened wide. "I can't understand any of this. I've got to show this folder to Izzy."  
  
Tiger nodded,"It is yours to keep. Our client wishes you to have all the information you need to combat this menace."  
  
"Your client?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, someone who has strong ties to the government. We will be around to check on your progress and over support when needed. Our client wants you to have the best information to attack Myotismon."  
  
"I don't know," Tai said,"We've dealt with this sort of thing before. Just be warned, if you are manipulating us, we will act on it."  
  
Tai opened the limo door and exited with the other Digidestined.  
  
  
In a lab hidden underneath United Genetics Inc. Datamon was feverously typing away at a large computer console with a massive screen.  
  
"How goes it?"  
  
Datamon turned around and saw Myotismon walk towards him.   
  
"We are preceding splendidly," Datamon said, pressing a button. On the screen, two squares appeared, each one had a DNA molecule on it.  
  
"I have been successful in my genetic splicing," Datamon said. He pressed another button, and the two molecules merged into one with the words, FUSION COMPLETE appearing at the bottom.  
  
Myotismon smiled,"Excellent! This world will soon be mine!"  
  
to be continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
  
MAKE SURE YOU READ 'FALLEN ANGEL' AND GENETIC WAR PART 1 BEFORE THIS.  
  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Tai grumbled something, then slammed his fist on his alarm clock. The noise stopped. Tai smiled satisfied, turned his head and fell back asleep.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Tai frowned as he repeatedly slammed his alarm clock, but the noise wasn't stopping. Finally he grabbed the clock, yanked it out of the wall. The nose stopped and he went back to sleep.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Wait a second!" he said,"That's Kasumi!"  
  
He quickly sat up, slamming his head against the bottom of the top bunk. He fell down onto the pillow. "Ohh!" he moaned.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Tai shook his head and hoped out of his bed. He ran over to the small cot in the corner of his room. He picked up his crying daughter. He started patting her back.   
  
"Shhhhh," he said,"Shhhhhhhh." He then touched her bottom. "Oh," he said.  
  
Turning around his looked at the empty top bunk. "Where are you Sora?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can do this," he said,"How hard can it be, right?"  
  
  
Outside of his room, Kari struggled to walk past his door. She stumbled into the kitchen to grab some aspirin. She really wasn't feeling good.  
  
Grabbing some pills, she through them into her mouth and took a big gulp of water. She walked over to the couch to watch some t.v.   
  
She was just reaching for the remote when she heard loud swearing coming from her brother's room. She looked at the door, then back at the television set.   
  
A minute later Tai came out of his room, Kasumi in his arms. He put her into her seat at the table, then walked back into his room. A second later he came back out with a garbage bag full of something.  
  
"What's that?" Kari asked, weakly.  
  
"What I used to clean the mess up," he said,"You really don't want to know. Where's Sora?"  
  
"She went to visit her mother," Kari said, sniffling.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Not really," she said, standing up,"But I took some medicine before so I should be....."  
  
She stumbled for a second, then fell to the ground.  
  
"Kari!" Tai said, rushing over to her. He grabbed her shoulders,"She's fainted!" he said,"Kari, I'm calling an ambulance!"  
  
  
  
Tai sighed deeply as he looked around the e.r. waiting room. He remember the last time he had to call an ambulance for Kari, he felt the same way now, as he did then. Well, not really. It was his fault the last time, but Tai couldn't have given Kari some weird disease this morning, it was nearly impossible.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
He looked up and saw Davis, Matt, Cody, Mimi, and T.K. walking over to him.  
  
"How is she?" Davis asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, shifting a sleeping Kasumi in his arms. "Where is everyone else? I only had time to call you."  
  
Matt nodded,"I know. When I called everyone else, Yolei and Izzy were doing some sort of science project, I don't know where Sora is and Joe should be here soon."  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"Awe!" Mimi nearly shrieked, looking at the sleeping Kasumi in Tai's arms,"How cute! Can I hold her?"  
  
"Uh, sure," he said, reclutantly handing over his only child to a pink haired woman.  
  
"She looks just like you!" Mimi said, holding Kasumi up in the air.  
  
"Careful!" Tai yelled.  
  
Mimi instant brought Kasumi down. She looked at Tai with tears forming in her eyes. Matt walked over to her,"What did you yell at her for?"   
  
Tai looked at Matt like he was going to flip,"Why do you think? She's playing catch with my daughter!"  
  
Matt was about to come to Mimi's aid again, when person walked over. "Hi guys."  
  
"Joe?" everyone asked, surprised.  
  
The man before them wearing the surgeon's uniform nodded proudly. "I made it. I'm an intern now."  
  
"Congratulations," Cody said.  
  
"Are you here to tell us about Kari?" T.K. asked.  
  
Joe's cheerful expression turned upside down. "Yes, please come with me."  
  
  
Underneath the Untied Genetic Inc. building, the Digimon Emperor walked into Datamon's lab. It was a large room, similar to his old laboratory in the pyramid. There were a row of identical metal chambers, human sized, and there, right in front of a giant computer console, was Datamon himself.  
  
"That guy gives me the creeps," Wormon whispered from the Emperor's side.  
  
The Digimon Emperor didn't say anything as he walked towards Datamon.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Datamon asked without turning around.  
  
"Myotismon wants me to tell you that Kari Kamiya is in the hospital," the Emperor said.  
  
If Datamon was able to smile, he would have. "Excellent," Datamon said,"They will no doubt take blood work. I will send Digidestined 13 after it."  
  
Datamon hovered over to the chamber with a large 13 on it. He reached and pressed a large red button on the side. The door slowly opened as the Emperor walked over. He wanted to see what this thing looked like.  
  
The 'thing' slowly stepped out of the chamber. The Emperor gasped at what he saw,"I...I...I don't believe it!"  
  
Digidestined 13 raised his hands and touched his face, his unfamiliar hair, his unfamiliar body. He ran past the Emperor, searching, running around the lab until he found what he was looking for. He ran over to a reflective surface. His eyes went wide, and he screamed.   
  
He turned around and stared at Datamon,"What have you done to me?"  
  
"Just what I promised you. I made you stronger."  
  
"I'm a freak!" he yelled,"I can't go home to my family!"  
  
"'Family'?" Datamon laughed,"You were a run away teenager. You hated your family!"  
  
"But....I....I want to see them."  
  
"You won't! You were a homeless drug-addict when I found you! I gave you purpose, strength, and you won't leave me! You have nothing left! You belong here!"  
  
He placed his hands over his eyes,"What do you want me to do."  
  
Datamon hovered back to the computer console, pulled a manila envelope and handed it to the Emperor. "Here is the next thing you are to retrieve for me."  
  
The Emperor opened it and looked the contents over. "You want me to get this?"  
  
"Yes," Datamon said,"Now go!"  
  
After the Emperor left, Datamon turned back to Digidestined 13. "I want you to go to the hospital that Kari Kamiya is at and retrieve the blood samples they have taken of her!"  
  
"I can't go out like this!"  
  
"You won't."  
  
  
  
Davis sat with a sour expression on his face as he crossed his arms. "So how come we can't go with Tai?"  
  
"Because we're not family," Cody said.  
  
Davis shook his head and looked around the waiting room. His eyes stopped on Matt and Mimi on the other side. "Would you get a load of them two! I think they think that Kasumi's their child!"  
  
"That's not funny," T.K. said,"That makes it seem like Matt and Tai sle-ug! I can't even finish that thought!"  
  
Davis smiled. T.K. was at least talking to him again. He thought that T.K. wouldn't ever speak to him again after Kari and he started to date. He knew that T.K. liked her, but, well, Kari was with him.  
  
Just then Davis's pager started to go off. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled it out.   
  
"What is it?" Cody asked.  
  
"Its from Izzy. There's some sort of electromagnetic disturbance in the city. He thinks that the gate might have opened, wait, there are two of them. One in the western side, the other in the southern side. He wants us to go check it out. Yolei is going to the western one, and Izzy's heading to the southern one. Cody, you and I will go join Yolei, T.K., go tell Matt what's up. See if he can go with you, someone has to stay here and watch after Kasumi, and I don't want to try and pull her away from Mimi."  
  
T.K. smiled and walked over to Matt. Matt nodded, and T.K. gave Davis a thumbs up sign.   
  
"Let's go," Davis told Cody.  
  
  
Digidestined 13 hoped down the air shaft of the hospital and landed in the laundry room. He started shifting through the dirty clothes, and pulled out a lab coat. He quickly put it on, covering the black sweat suit he was wearing.  
  
He then walked over to the mirror. He concentrated as hard as he could and a jolt of pain shot through him. He grimaced in pain as his entire pyshical structure changed.  
  
A second later it was over. He looked in the mirror and saw a perfect image of Tai looking back at him.  
  
"Good," he said. He found the door and walked upstairs.  
  
  
The real Tai slowly walked out of the doctor's office, letting the door close behind him. He walked down the hall of the hospital, his eyes welling up with tears. "This isn't fair!" he thought to himself,"It isn't fair! Kari's never done anything to hurt anyone, so why...."  
  
He clenched his fists so hard that he almost drew blood as his emotions changed from depression to anger. Someone was going to pay for what was happening to his sister! Someone!  
  
He was so angry that he didn't notice that he had wandered into the wrong section of the hospital, he was in the lab area.  
  
"Great!" he muttered to himself,"How am I suppose to get back to the e.r. waiting room to tell the others....."  
  
He trailed off when he noticed someone exiting one of the room. He was wearing black pants that stood out to his white lab coat, but what Tai noticed the most was that it was Tai who was standing in the hall.  
  
The two Tai's stared at each other for a moment, then Tai started running after his double. "Hey! Stop! Come back here!"  
  
The Tai wearing the lab coat started moving even faster. "How can he be so fast?" Tai asked as he watched his double take off and round a corner.  
  
About ten seconds later, Tai reached the corner and slammed right into someone.  
  
"Huh? Sora?" Tai asked,"You got my message!"  
  
Sora nodded,"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll...I'll tell you later, but, did you see another me run by just now?"  
  
"No," Sora said, strangly,"Tai, are you feeling okay?"  
  
Tai shook his head,"Did you see someone wearing a lab coat run by here?"  
  
She nodded this time,"Yeah, he went that way."  
  
"Go see the others in the e.r. waiting room!" Tai called back to her as he ran down the hall.  
  
Sora nodded. Then she smiled wickedly and reached inside the pocket of her black pants and pulled out a vial which read, 'KAMIYA, HIKARI.'  
  
  
The Digimon Emperor snickered as he looked across the busy city from the building he was standing on. "New York City," he said to himself,"The city that never sleeps, you're telling me."  
  
The Emperor smirked and walked over to the air shaft. "And it will all my Myotismon's some day! And I will rule by his side."  
  
The Emperor hoped inside the shaft and followed it until he reached the lab of this hospital. He kicked the grate and fell inside. Walking over to the test tubes full of blood samples he searched until he found the one he was looking for. Picking it up he read the name on the label,"TACHIKAWA, MIMI."  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
THE MYOTISMON FILES  
  
This is just something I thought I would write that tries to explain the Digidestined from their greatest enemy.  
  
  
NAME: Taichi Kamiya  
ALIAS: Tai, Daisuke Izumi  
TRAIT: Courage, Strongest of the Digidestined.  
Tai Kamiya, the greatest of my nemeses, is the most dangerous type. He is the strongest of the Digidestined, for he is never unsure of himself, never doubts himself, and always is ready to fight. Out of all the Digidestined, he is a warrior. He was born to battle, and will die to battle. He has gone from bumbling scout master to formidable general. By the time the Digidestined face Apocalymon, Tai was feared by many virus Digimon. The other Digidestined look up to him and depend upon him. He keeps all his stress bottled up under his fighting exterior. His cold personality is merely a shield, to prevent those who depend on him from seeing his own weaknesses, his own guilt. He is the worst type of foe, and the greatest type of hero. It is with great regret that I destroy you, for you truly are one of the strong, one of the fit.  
  
  
NAME: Yamato Ishida  
ALIAS: Matt  
TRAIT: Friendship, Most Loyal of the Digidestined.  
STATUS: ALIVE  
Friendship, revenge, loyalty, anger. These emotions battle for control of Matt personality. He has been the best friend, and the worst. He has been the coldest, and the most caring. His is a tortured soul, always ready to question authority. He has fought Tai almost as many times as he has aided him. The two of them now share a uneasy alliance, each weary of the other. Their minds are still fresh with the battle they fought in Puppetmon's forest. They still see the hatrege in each other's eyes, and will always be wary of each other. But for all his faults, once Matt has made an alliance, he will stick with it, even if it is with himself.  
  
NAME: Sora Takenouchi  
ALIAS: none  
TRAIT: Love, Kindest of the Digidestined.  
STATUS: Alive  
How can you love that which you hate? Your power comes from love, yet, how can your crest function if you feel hate towards your enemies? Your entire life is a paradox. You swore early in your life that you would become a tomboy, that you wouldn't become the type of female that your father chose to abuse, you swore that you wouldn't feel love, yet that is your most powerful trait, no matter how much you try to bury it. You have now become a competent woman who could give any super model a run for her money, yet you still try to cling to the belief that you don't have love. How ironic, you believe yourself to be more emotional that Tai, yet you try and hide the one thing that can possible save him, love.  
  
NAME: Koushiro Izumi  
ALIAS: Izzy  
TRAIT: Knowledge, Smartest of the Digidestined  
STATUS: Alive  
Recite the Periodic Table forwards and backwards. Break down binary code of a super computer, yet, try and have a normal conversation, and it becomes impossible. You have the potential to be one of the smartest people in the world, yet, you will always have problems talking conversely to your friends. You can always impress them with your fast words and knowledge, the more you are talking, the more you are being paid attention too, the less time the others have to start a conversation. That is why you will always prefer the company of computers, because, despite all the technological advances made, computers do not talk back. A curious thought though, what would you do if they could? 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
  
Datamon smiled proudly as the door to the chamber marked 14 slowly opened. The Digimon Emperor watched in awe as Datamon's creation exited his home for the past year..  
  
Digidestined 13 was there also. He watched as his 'brother' not used to walking stumbled. Digidestined 14 looked at 13 and placed a hand over his mouth, his eyes opened wide with horror. 13 felt like telling him that he wasn't that much better.  
  
"What are you?" 14 asked. 13 could tell that this was a person that was very blunt.  
  
"We will have time to discuss that later!" Datamon said,"14, I have a mission for you."  
  
"You..." 14 said, his words dripping with hatred when he saw Datamon,"You're the one that snatched me from my home that night! What do you want with me?"  
  
If Datamon could have smiled he would,"You are a minion now, a spy for the great Lord Myotismon."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Datamon sighed,"Digimon Emperor, if you would be so kind as to show him who is in charge here."  
  
The Emperor smiled,"Gladly!"  
  
He cracked his knuckles as he approached the newly informed creation. 13 quickly stepped in front of the Emperor,"Please, Lord Emperor, allow me to talk to him and inform him about us."  
  
The Emperor crossed his arms,"Fine, but there is a mission he needs to accomplish for us."  
  
14 was about to say something, when 13 put his hand over 14's mouth and shook his head fiercely. "I will tell him about that too, as well as his....special ability."  
  
"Very well!" Datamon said,"But be quick about it! Time is of the essence!"  
  
  
In the north section of the city, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon were sticking to the shadows and alleyways in their search for a electromagnetic disturbance, which could very well be a newly formed gate to the Digiworld. Each one was a little scared, not because of the gates, but according to Izzy's scanners, something came through each one.  
  
"How much further?" Davis asked the person in front of him.  
  
The reluctant leader of the line held out her hand and check the square electronical device resting inside it. "A few more feet, we're close, very close."  
  
Davis crossed his arms,"I still don't see why you're in front! I'm the leader, I should be there."  
  
"First of all," Cody said, right behind Davis,"Tai is the leader, not you. Second-"  
  
"I'm the leader of the Armored Digidestined!" Davis protested.  
  
"Second," Cody continued,"Izzy programed Yolei's digivice to find the disturbance. If we followed your digivice, we'd probably end up in a girl's changing room somewhere."  
  
Davis narrowed his eyes and looked at Cody,"Well, a joke from you, will wonders never cease?"  
  
"Quiet!" Yolei ordered,"We are here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Veemon said,"This place is totally empty! What is this place?"  
  
"Its a garage for an abandoned building!" Armadillomon said, proud that he knew what it was.  
  
"Well, whatever it is," Yolei said,"The gate should be around here somewhere. Keep your eyes open."  
  
The group spilt up and began to search around. Once they were far enough away Davis said in his best impression of Yolei's voice "'Keep your eyes open.' Who does she think she is? I'm in charge, not her!"  
  
"Come on," Veemon said,"What have you got against her?"  
  
"I don't have anything against her!" Davis said, nearly yelling,"She just thinks I'm a total jerk and probably hates me!"  
  
  
Yolei and Hawkmon were on the other side of the massive garage, examining a large crack in the wall. "What could I have done to make Davis hate me so much?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you did say he was a complete jerk," Hawkmon said.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!" Yolei said, nearly yelling,"He probably thinks that I'm nothing but a nerd and probably hates me!"  
  
  
Further in front of Davis and Yolei, Cody and Armadillomon were examining a collection of abandoned cars, when a low noise echoed across the walls.  
  
"Armadillomon," Cody said,"Did you have something to eat before we left?"  
  
"Yeah," he said,"Why?"  
  
"Because I guess that's not your tummy rumbling is it?"  
  
Armadillomon shook his head,"No....it isn't."  
  
Suddenly, one of the cars was picked up and thrown across the garage. The pair's eyes shot open and ran back towards the others. Cody was yelling,"Davis! Yolei!" while Armadillomon was shouting,"Veemon! Hawkmon!"  
  
The four members of their Calvary came running from opposite sides of the garage to greet the frighten Cody and Armadillomon.  
  
"What is it?" Yolei asked.  
  
"What happened?" Davis asked.  
  
Cody was still shaking in Yolei's arms, but he managed to answer,"I think I found what came out of the gate."  
  
There was a loud stomping noise, and the group turned around and saw their attackers clearly from the light of the moon. There stood a massive being completely covered in metal. Two long swords hung at his side. His long arms reached his knees and ended with large claws. He had giant black wings with a large metal cannon attached to each one. His neck was like a giraffe's and ended with a long flat snout. Two red eyes glowed on either side.  
  
Davis was the first to get his voice back. He nervously raised it and asked,"W-w-who are you?"  
  
The creature's mouth didn't move, but a deep voice was heard,"I am the Kamiya Destroyer! My mission is to kill them all, but I can have some fun by annihilating you first!"  
  
Davis gulped,"That doesn't sound good."  
  
  
The other group, Matt, Izzy, T.K. and Patamon had more luck in discovering their target. After stopping at the nearest computer shop to pull their Digimon out of the Digiworld, Matt and Izzy were now ready to defend the city along with T.K.  
  
They were searching the southern end of the city. Izzy's scanners had detected that not only did something come through this gate as well, it also brought along a friend.  
  
"So you are saying that two things came through this gate?" Matt asked.  
  
"Affirmative," Izzy said, with the others following him down the sidewalk.  
  
"That doesn't sound too pleasant," Gabumon said.  
  
"But we'll handle it," Matt said. "Boy," he thought.  
  
Izzy stopped in front of an alley. "In here."  
  
The group followed him inside of the darkened alley. Nothing much was there, just a regular section between two buildings. There wasn't anything even in the alley except for a green dumpster, and a few puddles.  
  
"Are you sure this is right?" T.K. asked,"I mean there's nothing here."  
  
"Of course there is!" Tentomon said,"Right Izzy."  
  
"Yes, there is," he said, walking over to the left wall. He ran his finger along a crack.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Izzy didn't turn when he responded to Matt. "This is a perfect cut. Only a blade sharpened to an atom's with could have made this cut."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"That this isn't a portal from the Digiworld! This portal was so powerful that it cut right through the fabric of our reality and left this as a sign."  
  
Patamon, from on top of his perch on T.K's hat, opened his ears. "I hear something."  
  
"What is it?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Something over.....there!" he said, pointing to the dumpster.  
  
Gabumon ran over there and peeked inside. "Guys!" he said,"I think you'd better take a look at this!"  
  
The others ran to the Digimon's side and looked in. What they saw were a girl of about ten, and a boy of about eight. The girl was tall and had long light brown hair and brown eyes. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a weird watch. A gold one with silver numbers and bronze hands. What was most surprising was that they each had Digivices.  
  
"What do we do?" Izzy asked.  
  
"They look half dead," Tentomon said.  
  
"We'd better take them to a hospital."  
  
"The one that Tai's at?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Bingo," Matt said, reaching inside the dumpster,"Let's tell him so he can worry about this too. You guys meet him at the hospital with them."  
  
"Where are you going?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I've got to check something at home," he said, eying the watch the boy had.  
  
  
  
Digidestined 14 stood on the roof of Matt's building, wearing a long cloak with a hood to cover his.....odd features. Learning from 13's mistake, he also had a backpack full of spare clothes. 14 walked over to the ledge of the building and peek over the edge. He counted windows down until he reached the fiftieth one down. Taking a deep breath, he jumped off.  
  
He felt the wind rush up against him, blowing his whipping his cloak against him. It was actually, painful, but he ignored the pain. As the windows became a blur past him, he was still able to keep count.   
  
When he reached the 49th window, he stuck his hand out and latched onto the 50th window. He felt a burst of pain as his arm was stretched longer than possible, but it didn't rip out of its socket. 14 was shocked and surprised, but horrified at himself. "What am I?" he wondered,"What have I become?"  
  
He shook those thoughts away as he pulled himself up and into the apartment. He rolled inside and landed on his feet. He was standing in a room, most likely Matt's. He started to look around, when he heard someone walking down the hall. "Matt? Is that you?"  
  
14 started to panic, then remained calm. He tore of his cloak and quickly pulled out a set of clothes. Throwing them on, he shoved the cloak and backpack under the bed.   
  
Mr. Ishida knocked on the door to his son's room. "Matt?" When he didn't hear an answer, he opened the door.  
  
Matt was there, playing with the strings of his guitar. "Hi, dad."  
  
"Matt," Mr. Ishida said,"I didn't hear you coming in. So, how's Kari?"  
  
"Uh, fine," he said,"It must have just been a bad cold."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to go into work early. See you later tonight."  
  
"Wait, dad. Um, for a science project I need some blood samples of our family. Do we still have the blood samples T.K. took for us when he was little and pretended to be a doctor?"  
  
"I think so, they're in the closet, but, that blood is all dried out by now, are you sure you can use it?"  
  
"Yeah, that will be fine."  
  
"Okay," Mr. Ishida said,"well, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye dad," he said as Mr. Ishida walked out the door.  
  
A few seconds after that, Digidestined 14 walked quickly started to open doors and check inside. After a couple of tries, he finally found the closet. It was a small room with boxes covering the shelves. He opened every box until he found one labeled 'TK'S SCIENCE PROJECT'. He opened the box and found test tubes full of hard, red substances. He grabbed the one marked T.K., put the box back and closed the door.   
  
He was making his way to his cloak and backpack, when he heard the front door start to open. He quickly ran to the door and locked it.  
  
"What the?" he heard Matt asked from the otherside,"Dad must have gone into work early."  
  
14 ran back to Matt's room. He shed the clothes he had on and from out of the backpack pulled out a blue shirt and white skirt.  
  
Matt open the door and pulled out the key. "Dad?" he asked,"Are you home?"  
  
He shrugged and walked towards his room. He opened the door and found someone there. "Mimi?"  
  
He saw the pink haired girl sitting on his bed with her backpack. "Hi Matt."  
  
"Mimi," he said,"What are you doing here? I thought you were watching Kasumi at the hospital."  
  
"Uh, Tai came back, and I wanted to talk to you," she said.  
  
"Really?" Matt asked, searching through his desk. He opened his bottom draw and pulled out a wrapped box. "Well, I'm in a hurry. I've got to get back to the hospital and meet with Tai. Are you coming?"  
  
"Uh, I'll meet you there later," she said,"I've, got to get something where I'm staying."  
  
"Okay," Matt said, following her out,"I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye!" Mimi said, cheerfully as she walked into the elevator. As the doors closed, she waved bye.  
  
Matt smiled and walked towards the other elevator when he stoped,"How did she get in when the door was closed?"  
  
  
  
"Mimi?!" Matt asked when he walked into the e.r. waiting room,"How did you beat me here? I thought you were going to where you were staying first?"  
  
Mimi shifted Kasumi in her arms. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Matt stopped in front of her,"Back at my apartment. You told me..."  
  
"Matt," she said, "I've been here the whole time."  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I haven't left the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, but...."  
  
"Matt, are you feeling okay?" she asked, very concern.  
  
"I don't know," he said, plopping down in the chair,"I don't know."  
  
"Here comes Izzy."  
  
Matt looked up and saw his friend run towards him,"There you are," Izzy said,"Come on, Tai's waiting. "  
  
Matt said goodbye to Mimi and followed Izzy down the hall to a room with Tai, and Joe waiting inside.  
  
Tai turned to Matt as soon as he walked in,"You go out to investigate something that could destroy this world, and you come back with an unconscious girl, why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Haha," he said, sacrasticly,"Have you found anything out?"  
  
Joe shook his head,"They're still unconscious, but should be coming around soon."  
  
Matt tore off the wrapping of the box and pulled out a golden watch with silver numbers and bronze hands. "Where is the watch the boy was wearing?"  
  
"Right here," Joe said, handing him an item from the small table beside the bed.  
  
Matt check that watch against his own. All the color drained from his face as he said,"Its the same watch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look," he said. He showed them the back of the watch. Each one had the words engraved in them,"To T.K. from Matt."  
  
"What does it mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"We can ask them ourselves," Joe said,"They're waking up."  
  
Both started to stir, but the girl was the first one to open her eyes. She took in everything, then quickly sat up.  
  
"Calm down," Joe said, rushing beside her,"You need to rest."  
  
"W-Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"In the hospital," Joe said,"You were nearly dead when they found you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Tai stepped forward,"I am Tai Kamiya, leader of the Digidestined, this is Matt Ishida, Joe Kido, and Izzy Izumi."  
  
The girl's eyes opened wide. "Tai Kamiya? We've made it!"  
  
"And you are?" Matt asked.  
  
"I am Sabrina, and I come from the future."  
  
"You're from the future?" Izzy asked.  
  
She nodded,"Yes. We came back to stop an assassin sent through time."  
  
"Who?" Tai asked.  
  
"He is called the Kamiya Destroyer."  
  
"'Kamiya Destroyer'?" Tai asked,"Is he after me?"  
  
Sabrina shook her head,"No, he is after the one that sent me back."  
  
"Who was that?" Joe asked.  
  
"Kasumi Kamiya."  
  
"My daughter?" Tai asked,"How far in the future did you come from?"  
  
"Seventeen years," she said,"It is a hell, but we, the Digidestined, lead by your daughter, are close to stopping the Dark Lord, Myotismon. As a result, he sent the Kamiya Destroyer back in time to kill Kasumi before she has a chance to stop him."  
  
Tai clenched his fist. "That jerk! Only a complete piece of slime like him would try and kill a baby!"  
  
Sabrina smiled,"Tai, you are just like my parents said you were."  
  
Tai's expression changed,"Your parents?"  
  
She nodded."Yes, Davis Motomiya and......Yolei Inoue."  
  
The four guys in the room opened their eyes wide. "Davis and Yolei?!"  
  
"Listen," she said,"Don't tell them! They'll come together on their own, but if they find out about it, they might not like it. And then I will never be born."  
  
"Sure," Matt said,"But I thought that Davis was going out with Kari."  
  
"They'll break up soon, and, hey, wait. Where's my Digimon?"  
  
"Your Digimon?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said,"A Veemon. Where is he?"  
  
Then Mimi came running in with Kasumi in her arms. "Tai, your parents are here."  
  
Tai hopped off of the heater. "I've got to tell them about Kari. Izzy, see if you can find Sabrina's Digimon. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
He walked towards the door, depressed.   
  
"Poor Tai," Mimi said after he walked out," He's always worried about his sister. Kari never did anything to anyone, why is this happening to her?"  
  
"It will only get worse."  
  
Sabrina turned to the one in the bed next to her. "Todd, you're awake."  
  
The boy nodded as he sat up."Yeah, I'm okay. Did we make it?"  
  
Sabrina smiled. "Yeah. We're here."  
  
"What did you mean Kari will only get worse?" Izzy asked.  
  
"And who are you?" Joe asked.  
  
"My name is Todd Takaishi."  
  
"You're T.K.'s son?" Matt asked,"Does that mean I have a nephew?"  
  
"In a way," Todd said,"I'm not his son in the familiar sense."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Datamon took the genetic information of both T.K. and Kari and I was grown in a lab. I'm a test-tube baby in a way."  
  
"So you are also Kari's son, in a way?" Joe asked.  
  
Todd nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Do you have a Digimon?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't need one," Todd said,"I have.....special powers which I got from my mother. The same power that is killing her."  
  
"What?" Joe asked,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My mother has special powers. Every Digidestined does, but hers is the greatest. The same power that Myotismon feared, the same power that healed Wizardmon when he was holding her crest on Zudomon's back, the same power that charged up Wargreymon so he could defeat Machinedramon, the same power that freed the Scubamon, is the same power that is killing her. No human was meant to contain the type of power she wields."  
  
"How can we stop it?" Joe asked.  
  
"We can't," Sabrina said,"It isn't something that can be stopped. The only way to stop it would be to travel further back in time and prevent her from witnessing the battle at Heighten View Terrace, but that would erase a large portion of the Digidestined history. There is nothing we can do, the Eight Child will die."  
  
to be continued.....  
  
  
THE MYOTISMON FILES  
  
NAME: Mimi Tachikawa  
ALIAS: none  
TRAIT: Sincerity, Purest of the Digidestined  
STATUS: Alive  
Sincerity. What does it truly mean? To be sincere means you are true to yourself. You have a pure heart. There is nothing to hide with you Mimi, you are as open as a human being could be. Your whining and complaining was nothing you could help, that is just the way you are. You couldn't help but be true to yourself. True to the human race, every person has a flaw, and yours is your bluntness. It is nothing to be ashamed of, you are open only because you are incapable of lying. You are the type of person this world needs, and one I will always hate. Except for perhaps the Eight Child, you are the only Digidestined assured of your place in the afterlife.  
  
NAME: Joe Kido  
ALIAS: none  
TRAIT: Reliability, Most reliable of the Digidestined.  
STATUS: Alive  
How hard it must be to watch out for everyone and be everything they except. You have the power of reliability, your strength comes from being there for everyone, but it is impossible to back everyone up, someone will always get hurt. You couldn't have helped Tai and Metalgreymon when they were pulled through the gate by Etemon, and still watch after the others. You couldn't have helped Wargreymon fight Metalseadramon and still protect the others from the Divermon. You couldn't have gone after Matt, and still made sure T.K. was truly okay after his ordeal by Puppetmon, and you couldn't have saved T.K. from drowning, and still saved yourself. You claim to be there for everyone, yet you aren't. This is a fact you will always hide from yourself. When you truly realize it, you will either drown in a sea of depression that will ultimately consume you, or you will join my side. Either way, I look forward to that day.  
  
NAME: Takeru Takaishi  
ALIAS: T.K.  
TRAIT: Hope, Most optimistic of the Digidesined  
STATUS: Alive  
The Crest of Hope, it suits you so well. Despite all the terror you were faced with, you still remained hopeful and sure that you would win. When Devimon was about to destroy you, would still remained hopeful. You put all your hope in the belief that your friends would save you. When Piedmon was attacking you and you and Kari were falling to your doom, you still remained hopeful. You put your hope in tomorrow and that because of your determination, the world would be save. That is why for the longest time your Digimon was unable to Digivolve, because you didn't know the true meaning of hope. You put your hope in the others, but left it at that. You didn't try to battle or fight. It wasn't until I was battling Weregarurumon across the city, when you started to feel the urge to battle. Unlike the other Digidestined, your strength comes from tomorrow, you are the reason the others fight. You are their tomorrow, and thus their hope. However, hope can be a dangerous thing. Your power still flows from tomorrow, but how will you react when I crush the rising sun?  
  
NAME: Hikari Kamiya  
ALIAS: Kari, The Eight Child  
TRAIT: Light, Most powerful of the Digidestined  
STATUS: Deteriorating.  
How does one put into words the feelings of life-long hate? I feared you from the moment I was informed of an Eight Child with incredible power. A child with a bit of each of the other positive traits of the Chosen Children inside her. You have courage like your brother, yet you know your limits. You create alliances like Matt, yet you know when to break them. You are kind like Sora, but don't try to hide your love. You are smart like Izzy, but still interact with the others. You are truthful like Mimi, but know when and when not to use it. You are reliable like Joe, but know that you can't save everyone, lastly, you are hopeful like T.K., but know that hope isn't enough, you must also fight. That is what Light truly is, a combination of strengths. Your power runs raw and untapped. A power that is so great, it will utterly consume you for no human was meant to wield the power you can. It is ironic that the thing that is killing you, is the very thing that will save the human race from my assencion, yet you do not even realize it is there. An eternity of hate and fear, directed at a child who wasn't, and still isn't, aware of her true power. What a waste!   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Holsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon! The Drill of Power!"  
  
The Kamiya Destroyer stared down at the puny Digimon in front of him. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?"  
  
"We won't know until we try!" Davis said,"Go get him!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
The Destroyer lifted his arm and blocked the fire. "You call that fire?" he laughed. He shot a beam of flame out from his flat nose. It hit Flamedramon and he flew backwards.  
  
"Tempest Wing!" Holsemon attacked.  
  
The Destroyer flapped his black wings and caused a large gust, knocking Holsemon back to the ground.  
  
"My turn!" Digmon said,"Gold Rush!"  
  
He shot out his drills, but they bounced back off of the Destroyer's metal body.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" the Destroyer sneered,"I know you can do better than that."  
  
Flamedramon jumped up from the ground and slashed the Destroyer with his claws, Holsemon dive bombed him, and Digmon fired his drills again.  
  
The Destroyer kicked Flamedramon away, flew up and grabbed Holsemon. He through him into Digmon. All three Digimon turned back to their Rookie stages.  
  
The three humans ran over to there Digimon. Davis looked up at the Kamiya Destroyer. "Thank you for this warm up," he said,"But I have to get going! My mission still exists!"  
  
He flapped his wings and flew out of the garage.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Davis asked, walking towards Yolei and Cody.   
  
"We're fine," Hawkmon said,"I think."  
  
"Where was he going?" Yolei asked.  
  
"He said he was the Kamiya Destroyer. Who do you think he's going after?"  
  
"Tai?" Cody asked.  
  
"Or Kari or Kasumi. We've got to get to the hospital and warn him."  
  
  
"Kari's going to die?" Mimi asked.  
  
Todd nodded, sadly. "Yes, I never even got a chance to know her."  
  
"I think it would help if you told us what's going to happen," Matt said.  
  
Sabrina nodded. "Okay, I will tell you what I know. Most of the records of this time were destroyed, so information is sketchy. Tomorrow, Kari will start to feel better, but it is only a remission. My father will break up with her because he is in love with my mother. Kari is depressed, but will be fine. A week after that, Datamon unleashes one of his creations, Digidestined 15 and T.K. is several injured. Kari flips out and unleashes her power. No one is certain what happens to Datamon's creation, but the resulting power surge causes Kari to have a heart attack. T.K. rushes her to the hospital, but it is too late, her condition has become terminal. She dies right before her brother's eyes."   
  
"Two days after Kari dies, Tai will deliver a speech to Japan's government about the dangers of the Digiworld and that there should be a special force to find these new Digidestined and fight evil Digimon." Sabrina sighed and looked down,"During that speech he will be betrayed and assassinated."  
  
"What?" Matt asked,"Tai's going to die too?"  
  
Sabrina nodded. "And one of the Digidestined will kill him."  
  
"Who?" Joe asked.  
  
Sabrina shook her head,"I don't know. After Tai's death, my father and the Digimon Emperor will battle over the skies of Tokyo. Although my father wins, the world loses. That is the start of Armageddon. Myotismon starts his campaign. He is successful and Tokyo is his first conquest. Within five short years, Myotismon rules the earth. His first order of business is the destroy all the Digidestined. Willace and Michael, the two Digidestined of America are the first to die. Then Joe, Mimi, Matt, T.K. my parents, Cody, Izzy, and finaly, Sora. The war between Myotismon and us has been going on for ten years now. It isn't until Kasumi discovers something, then Myotismon starts to get scared. He sent back the Kamiya Destroyer to kill Kasumi. The she sent us back to stop him."  
  
There was a silence. Matt, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy were each thinking the same questions over and over again. Then Mimi found her voice and said the first question that popped into her head. "Who are our children?"  
  
Sabrina chuckled and smile. "You are just as my mother said. I, unfortunately, cannot tell you who your children are. It may through history off way too much."  
  
"But you told us about yourself and Todd," she protested.  
  
"But you won't tell my parents," Sabrina said,"And T.K. and Kari won't have a choice in Todd's case, so there is no damage there. I'm sorry. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"So," Izzy said,"What do we do now?"  
  
"We tell Tai what..."  
  
"No!" Sabrina yelled,"You can't tell him! He might want to cancel the speech, but it is detrimental to the future that he meet with the U.N. He convinces them to start searching for Digidestined. That gives us a great list for allies in the future. We came back to make sure he doesn't get killed, we'll do it secretly, but first I need my Veemon."  
  
Matt looked at Joe. "What do you say? Are they okay to leave?"  
  
Joe thought for a moment, then nodded. "Just be careful."  
  
"Okay," Matt said, getting off of the window sill,"Mimi, first, give Kasumi back to Tai, you're coming with us, Izzy, I need you to think up a way to search for a specific Digimon. Sabrina, and Todd, get dressed. I'm going to tell Tai what we're doing."  
  
  
  
".....and so the doctors said that Kari's heart is slowing down, but they don't know why," Tai finished.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya was crying,"My baby. My little girl." Mr. Kamiya was holding his wife,"What are we going to do? Kari...."  
  
Tai clenched his fist,"It isn't fair."  
  
"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya?"  
  
The trio looked up to see the doctor standing there. "I have some....surprising news. Kari's heart is starting to level out. It is the weirdest thing I've ever seen, but, it appears she will be okay."  
  
"Can we see her?" Mr. Kamiya asked.  
  
"Right this way," the doctor said.  
  
Tai got up, when Mimi walked over with Matt. "Tai!" Matt cried,"We're going to find Sabrina's Veemon and...what is it?"  
  
He was surprised at Tai's big smile. "Kari's okay. She'll be fine! I'm going to go see her."  
  
"Can you take your daughter?" Mimi asked,"I'm going with Matt."  
  
"Sure," Tai said, taking Kasumi from Mimi's arms.  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
"Sora!" Tai cried,"Where have you been? I thought you were coming right down stairs."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked,"When my mother and I got back from shopping, I got your message and headed right over."  
  
Tai shook his head,"No, you were upstairs earlier and..wait, you were wearing a black sweat suit did you change?"  
  
Sora shook her head,"No, I've been shopping all day. I was never here."  
  
Tai looked at Matt. "What is going on around here?"  
  
  
Meanwhile, above the skies of Tokyo, the Kamiya Destroyer flew towards the hospital.  
  
  
The Myotismon Files  
  
NAME: Daisuke Motomiya  
ALIAS: Davis  
TRAIT: Courage and Friendship  
STATUS: Alive  
Your personality is a complete mystery to me, for I cannot find it! You have molded you entire self after Tai Kamiya, so one would think that you are a follower, yet, when others don't agree with you, you strike out on your own. The only conclusion I can come up with is that your personality is at war with itself. You have erected many 'false' layers of yourself to mask your true personality. If I peeled away those layers to find your true self, would the world rejoice or scream in terror?  
  
NAME: Miyako Inoue  
ALIAS: Yolei  
TRAIT: Love and Sincerity  
STATUS: Alive  
Ahh, the spoiled one. How many times has your self-centeredness has gotten you in trouble? How many times have you based people on appearance and first impressions alone? You are the weak link in the Digidestined defensive. You are the easiest to trick and the most spoiled. You even harbor a crush for my follower, the Digimon Emperor. What a stupid notion love is, yet, you remain true to yourself by being spoiled. You are only talking from your heart, like Mimi, you are incapable of hiding your feelings. And like Sora, you have love for everyone. I cannot help but wonder how I would have turned out, had I known love?  
  
NAME: Iori Hida  
ALIAS: Cody  
TRAIT: Knowledge and Responsibility  
STATUS: Alive  
It is sad that one so young, could really smile. I have hardly seen you smile. You are always serious, never stopping to laugh. You are always trying to be there for everyone as Joe does. You are trying to discover as Izzy does. Weird, that a merger of both of their personality would result in someone who has none. What goes on inside your head, your heart? Is your heart truly stone, or is it just trapped? Perhaps what you need is someone to show you affection. After all, it worked for Tai.  
  
NAME: Genai  
ALIAS: none  
STATUS: unkown  
Where are you? You, the cautious manipulator, the one who wants to fight, but instead lets other attack for him. Where have you gone to for this new threat? Where did these new Digidestined come from? Where they your doing, or is there an unkown player in the game? Are you still watching over and guiding the Digidestined, and they just don't know it, or have you truly gone, allowing the children to grow?  
to be continued.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:  
  
On the streets of Tokyo walked a group of normal looking kids. On the surface they looked normal, but they were all Digidestined, and two were from the future.  
  
Izzy held up the rectangular device that he had cobbled together to search for Sabrina's Veemon.  
  
"So," Matt said,"I assume that you got your Veemon from your father?"  
  
Sabrina nodded,"Yeah, well, in a way. He's my father's Veemon's son."  
  
"Who weird is it to be in the past?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Very weird," Todd said,"Escpically seeing people we know about, but never met, like Kari and Tai."  
  
"But who came back to save them, right?"  
  
"Just Tai. We can't save Kari, but we can save Tai. Before she died, Sora always used to tell us about him. She was certain that if Tai had lived, he would have made a difference. That's why when we found out that Myotismon had sent the Kamiya Destroyer back, Kasumi sent us to stop him, and also save her father."  
  
Sabrina chuckled,"Its really weird to see Kasumi as a baby. I figure that if we aren't able to save Tai, we might as well get some blackmailing pictures of her."  
  
Matt half-smiled. "So, she turns out just like her father, huh? Now that's scary! Tai's hard enough to deal with alone, but two of them? I don't think I could take it."  
  
Sabrina started laughing. "I got that feeling when I met Tai just a little while ago."  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this," Izzy said,"I just got an S.O.S. from Sora. Something attacked her at the hospital. It's after Kasumi!"  
  
"That's the Kamiya Destroyer!" Todd said.  
  
"Todd," Sabrina turned to her friend,"you go and help Kasumi. I'll be there as soon as I find Veemon."  
  
"You go too," Matt told Mimi,"make sure you get to a t.v. and get Palmon first."  
  
Mimi nodded,"Come on Todd. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Sora was running as hard as she could with Kasumi in her arms. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get as far away from the hospital as she could. She wasn't even sure what had happen. She was just sitting in the E.R. waiting room, when the wall suddenly blew apart. Something walked in and addressed her. "I have come for your daughter." Realizing she couldn't fight without Biyomon, she ran.  
  
As she ran down the street, she heard giant stomping behind her. "Don't turn around!" she said,"If you don't turn around, then you can't see him. And if you can't see him, then you won't know how close he is."  
  
She heard another stomp and turned around. She saw the Kamiya Destroyer gaining ground very quickly. "Why'd I turn around?" she asked herself.  
  
The Kamiya Destroyer flapped his wings and they turned into two giant cannons. He fired a blast at Sora.  
  
Sora felt the explosion behind her as she was lifted into the air. "AHHHHH!" she yelled as she saw the ground gaining up to her. Shifting around her back slammed into the ground, leaving Kasumi unharmed.  
  
She saw the giant shadow of the Destroyer. "And now, Mrs. Kamiya," he said, moving his hand towards her,"I will take that child."  
  
"'Mrs. Kamiya?'" Sora asked herself as she saw the hand lower towards her.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
The Kamiya Destroyer's hand was hit by a glowing arrow. He screamed in pain.  
  
"Zudomon!" Sora said, cheerfully,"And Joe."  
  
Joe ran over to her and helped her up. "I'm glad you were at the hospital," Sora said,"But where's Tai?"  
  
"I don't know. I assume that he doesn't know you are under attack."  
  
Sora nodded, covering Kasumi's head with her hand. "What are we going to do? I sent a message to Matt and the others. We're just going to half to hold off until they get here."  
  
Zudomon charged the Destroyer, ready to pierce him with his horn, but the Destroyer grabbed the horn and flew up into the air. He twisted his arm and slammed Zudomon into the ground.  
  
"This is just great!" Joe said.  
  
Everyone turned to see the new Digidestined running up. "You owe us a rematch!" Davis yelled.  
  
The Destroyer laughed. "You again? Don't put your life at risk! You can't beat me!"  
  
"We'll see. Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Holsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon! The Drill of Power!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
As before, the three attacks harmlessly bounced off of the Destroyer's metal body. On the top of the snake like neck, the Destroyer's mouth moved up and down. "HAHAHAHA, I told you! You can't beat me!"  
  
"Yes we can!" Digmon said, drilling his leg. The Destroyer kicked him off. He slammed into the wall and turned back into Armadillomon.  
  
The Destroyer turned to face Davis, Flamedramon, Yolei, and Hawkmon. "Who's next?"  
  
Holsemon jumped up and scratched the Destroyer's face. "For that both of you will die!"  
  
He fired a beam of blue light from his nose at Holsemon and Yolei.  
  
"Yolei!" Davis yelled,"No!"  
  
Davis ran as fast as he could. The beam was getting closer. He ran faster, but it was too late. Yolei and her Digimon were hit, bad.  
  
Holsemon turned back to Poromon, and Yolei fell to the ground, brushed and bloody.  
  
"Yolei," Davis said, running to her. She was lying on her back, staring up at Davis's face.   
  
"Da-davis?"  
  
"Yolei," Davis said, holding her hand.  
  
"I..I just want to tell you that...I...I'm sorry for all the times I called you a jerk," she said.  
  
"I..I'm sorry for being mean to you all the time," he said.  
  
Yolei smiled,"At least I get to die in the hands of a cute boy."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Davis yelled,"You can't die! We need you. I need you!"  
  
He saw Yolei's eyes close and felt her grip loosen. Davis stood up with tears in his eyes. "Get him, Flamedramon!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
As always, the flames just simply bounced off of the Destroyer.  
  
"And now for you!" the Destroyer said, getting ready to attack.  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
The Destroyer held up his hand and blocked the sea of needles. "So, Sincerity attacks now. Very well."  
  
"Mimi!" Sora yelled.  
  
"And Todd!" Joe said, running over to them.  
  
"Who's Todd?" Sora, Davis, and Cody asked.  
  
"We'll explain later,"Mimi said,"What happen to Yolei?"  
  
"The Destroyer got her," Davis said.  
  
"Speaking of whom," the Destroyer said,"I'm getting bored here! Is the fight over, or what?"  
  
"Okay," Davis said,"The only Digimon we have left are Flamedramon, and Togemon."  
  
"What about Zudomon?" Todd asked.  
  
Joe looked over at the sleeping Gommamon,"I think its a safe bet that he's out of the fight."  
  
"That's fine by me!" Togemon said,"Let's get him Flamedramon."  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
The Destroyer took each attack, and stood fine. He swiped his hand and knocked both of them down.  
  
"I don't understand!" Davis said,"Why can't we win?"  
  
"Because I am mighty!" the Destroyer said,"And you are not! Now, I will take the Kamiya Child."  
  
"Oh no," Mimi said,"They're going to take Kasumi! Togemon! You've got to stop them!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"Lillymon's back!" Mimi cheered.  
  
"But she can't fight him alone!" Davis said,"Why can't we hurt him? Why can't we stop the Kamiya Destroyer, wait! That's it! We've been using the wrong armor! The Digi-armor of Courage gets it's power from Tai. Quick, we've got to use the other egg!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Just because you've found out my secret, doesn't mean you'll stop me!" the Destroyer said.  
  
"Just watch! Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Blue Lightning!"  
  
The Destroyer was hit in the chest and flung into the air and landed half way across the city.  
  
"Wow!" Davis said,"Lillymon's strong."  
  
"We'll check it out," Raidramon said,"You stay here."  
  
Lillymon and Raidramon ran after the Destroyer while the others checked on their fallen friend.  
  
Joe was examining her. "Is she?" Davis asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," Joe said,"She just passed out."  
  
Davis breathed a deep sigh of relief.   
  
"Davis?" Mimi asked,"Why were you so worried? Do you have a crush on her?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
The Kamiya Destroyer shook his long neck and struggled to his feet. "They were able to defeat me. I must stop them."  
  
"And you shall," a voice said,"I have need of you."  
  
The Destroyer saw a figure walk out of the shadows. "L-Lord Emperor," the Destroyer said.  
  
to be continued....  
  
The Destroyer landed in front of Zudomon.   
  
"There is he is!" 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Part 6  
  
NO SEEMED TO BE PICKING UP ON THE KAMIYA DESTROYER. HE'S A COMBINATION OF OTHER DIGIMON, SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHO.  
  
The world is dying. The once blue skies are now covered in dark, black clouds, it hasn't rained in a decade. The ground is brown, grass is no longer able to grow in the poison soil. That is in only the 1 per cent where the ground is uncovered. The other 99 percent is buried under thousands of pounds of trash, junk, and dead bodies.  
  
The young man that now walked through what was left of Tokyo didn't even registered the stench emanating from the bodies, he had gotten use to it long ago. However, he did notice the sky. He could remember when the sky was once bright blue with beautiful white clouds, and the rain. He remembered when it used to rain. That seemed like another lifetime.  
  
As he walked through the only path, feeling claustrophobic between the giant mountains of sliver and flesh, he tugged on the dark blue cloak that covered his face and body. It was rare to see someone out on what was now a street at this time of day, but if they knew who he was, Myotismon's followers would kill him on the spot.  
  
He suddenly stopped. He heard something rustling in the junk. He scanned the area, then quickly rolled forward.  
  
He turned around and saw a tall boy with glasses standing in front of him. "What do you think you're doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Your leader sent for me, Blue!" he said, growling.  
  
"Why would she ever want to see you're traitors face again?" Blue asked, ready for a fight.  
  
The young man whistled and his Digimon hopped down from the junk pile and stared at Blue. It was suddenly covered by a blue light and became bigger.  
  
"You idiot!" Blue yelled,"How could you let your Digimon digivolve? Especially one that powerful! Datamon's sensors are sure to have detected it!"  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot?!"  
  
"That's enough! Both of you!"  
  
The two Digidestined turned at the sound of the voice. They looked up and saw another person standing on top of another mountain of junk, wearing a dark orange cloak. This figure, however, was definitely a young woman's.  
  
She hoped down and landed between the two boys. "Stand back," Blue said,"until I make sure that its safe."  
  
She didn't say anything as she faced the young man. "Glad you're hear, Gary."  
  
"Yeah," Gary said, whipping the sweat from his forehead,"Though I am surprised why you sent for me, considering our history."  
  
"I'll explain later," she said, mentioning with her hand,"Come. We have much to discuss."  
  
Gary's Digimon, turned back to its Rookie stage as they followed Blue and the young woman.  
  
They walked for about a mile until they reached an abandoned building. Its roof and much of its top hundred floors or so had been destroyed. The bottom parts were crumbling and soon to fall. The only thing that was permanite was the door and the sign above it.  
  
"Odiba Mansion?" Gary said to himself as he followed the other two in.   
  
The walked down the hallway until the reached a set of stairs. One by one they walked down until they entered the massive basement. Gary and his Digimon followed Blue and the young woman over to the left brick wall. Blue seemed to be counting bricks down and over. He stopped and pressed one. There was a hiss, and the bricks to the left slid open, revealing more stairs. The group walked down them.  
  
It seemed like an hour latter before they finally reached the bottom. There was a large room with rows of doors on both sides. The young woman lead them to the second door on the right.   
  
Inside was a smaller room with a wall covered in a giant computer screen with smaller screen around it. There was a large computer console at the bottom with a red haired girl typing away at it.  
  
She turned around when she heard the door open. "Blue, Kasumi, you're back, oh, and you're brought him too, I see."  
  
"You're still as charming as ever, Erika," Gary said, cracking a smile.   
  
Erika didn't say anything as she went back to typing.  
  
  
"So," Gary said,"Don't you think its about time you told me why you sent for me?"  
  
Kasumi nodded, removing the hood of her cloak, revealing long brown hair. "Let me be blunt," she said,"We are living in a hell. Myotismon is a ruthless dictator who won't stop until every last Digidestined is dead. We have to stop him, and I have found a way."  
  
"Its true then," Gary said,"You did find something. What is it that you've found that's got Myotismon so scared? That he sent an assassin back to kill you before you could find it?"  
  
She looked at him oddly, then shook her head,"No, the Kamiya Destroyer wasn't sent back to kill me, it was sent back to kill my aunt Kari before she....well, just trust me. The only reason he went after my mother and myself is because he's the KAMIYA Destroyer. He kills us."  
  
"What?" Gary asked,"If you want me to help, I'll need total discloser."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," she said.  
  
"What's that mean?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sending you through the time portal."  
  
"What?" Gary asked,"W-Why?"  
  
"Because," she said,"Despite what happened five years ago, I still trust you and I need someone that I trust for this mission."  
  
"What is this about?" he asked.  
  
"Yesterday," she said,"Todd and Sabrina went back through the time portal that we discovered to stop the Kamiya Destroyer because they thought he was going to kill me, despite my orders. Now they are planning to save my father before he is betrayed and killed. The Kamiya Destroyer was not stopped, he just disappeared. I am sending you and Blue back to protect Todd and Sabrina and to make sure that my father lives. If he was alive, I am sure that he would be able to stop Myotismon."  
  
Gary grimaced at the mention of Tai's assassination. "I've watched the tapes from the news footage of that day. It was horrible. The hope for the future, gone. Is there anything else I need to know before I go?"  
  
Kasumi nodded,"We really don't know what will happen once my father is saved. Erika will explain more."  
  
Erika turned around in her chair and faced the others. She stood up and cleared her throat. "I have been doing extensive research on the subject and have discovered that three things might happen. Either this time line will cease to exist, another time line will be created since the time line has already occurred, or nothing will happen because history cannot be altered. If the first occurs, you four will be the only survivors of a lost world. If the last happens, we will be as we are now. I am hoping that the second happens, thus not only will we be able to save another time line, we might gain knowledge to destroy Myotismon in this time line."  
  
"Plus," Blue said,"We can't talk to our parent's about who we really are, because that will also change history. "  
  
Gary nodded,"Okay, but what you said before Erika, about if this world ceases to exist, won't we disappear also since we were from this world? Which would in effect stop this world from ceasing since we never game back and....ouch. My head hurts."  
  
Erika's Digimon shook his head. "No, that will not be the case. Time radiates forward, not backward. Thus if you make a change in the past, the effects will more forward, erasing this time line, but not you since you are in the past, understand?"  
  
"I guess," he said, shrugging,"When do we leave?"  
  
"Now," Kasumi said, standing up. She lead Blue, who had gotten his Digimon, Gary and his Digimon out the door. They walked across the large room to a door on the other side. They walked in to another room with a glowing screen that had machinery connected to it.  
  
"That's the time device we stole from Myotismon's base," Blue said to Gary.  
  
"We have kept it programed for twenty years in the past," Kasumi said, walking over to it,"Just in case our friends needed to make an emergency stop home."  
  
"I don't know," Gary's Digimon said,"Is it safe?"  
  
"Todd and Sabrina made it through okay," Blue's Digimon said.  
  
"Yeah, but Todd has special powers and Sabrina's father was well, strange."  
  
"Hey," Gary said,"As much as I hate to say this, stop it."  
  
Kasumi stood with her arms crossed,"If you guys are through?"  
  
"Quite," Blue said,"We're ready when you are."  
  
"Good, all you have to do is jump through the screen and you'll be in the past. Good luck."  
  
Gary walked up to the green glowing screen which reminded him of his mother. He took a deep breath and jumped in.  
  
  
Matt suddenly stopped short.  
  
"What's wrong?" T.K. asked him.  
  
"I...I don't know," he said, looking around the sidewalk he was on,"I'm not sure."  
  
"Are you okay?" Mimi asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, straighting up,"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go. Tai's waiting for us."  
  
The trio walked continued to walk down the street when the last two of their group caught up with them. "Where were you guys?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Give us a break," Sabrina said,"I don't know this Tokyo. The Tokyo we come from is hell compared to this."  
  
Todd nodded,"Its hard to find our way around this city."  
  
"So," T.K. said,"Any idea why Tai wants to meet us?"  
  
"Yes," Sabrina said, serious,"Tai is going to tell us that he has to give a speech to the government, and that Kari is feeling better."  
  
"Thanks," Matt said, sarcasticly,"but we still have to go."  
  
"That's right," Mimi said,"you're coming too."  
  
"We know," Todd said,"but it feels strange to be participating in events that we always referred to in the past tense."  
  
"I can only imagine," T.K. said.  
  
No one said anything else for the next couple of minutes. Soon they reached Tai's apartment building.   
  
"Wow!" Todd said,"Look at this building! In our time its destroyed!"  
  
"Don't get too wrapped up," Sabrina said,"Remember, this isn't our world."  
  
"I know, I know," Todd said, following the others upstairs.  
  
Before long they reached the Kamiya's apartment. Matt knocked on the door and Kari opened it.  
  
"Kari!" T.K. said, trying to sound surprised,"You're okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, the doctors don't know what happened, but I'm okay now. But don't worry about me, Tai has something very important to tell you. Oh, hello, I'm Kari."  
  
Sabrina nodded,"Hi, I'm Sabrina. Nice to meet you."  
  
Todd couldn't say anything. Here was the mother he never knew, never had a chance to meet. "Hi...Kari."  
  
"What are you guys still doing in the hallway?" Tai asked,"Come in."  
  
Kari smiled and closed the door. The others followed her into the living room where they saw the other Digidestined seated on the coach, Kasumi in Sora's arms.  
  
This time Sabrina became tounge-tied. Her parents were here, she wasn't like Kasumi or Todd, she knew her mother and father, it was just weird to see them so young.  
  
"Hi!" Yolei said, standing up,"You're Sabrina then?"  
  
"Yes," she said, nodding,"Nice to meet you."  
  
Tai came walking in. "Okay," he said, not even caring that Sabrina and Todd were trying to meet everyone,"I called you here today because I have some important news. The Government wants me to delivery a speech to them concerning the Digidestined. As you know, Davis and the new Digidestined met a kid named Willace in America, then last week, they meet Micheal from America in the Digiworld. I had contacted the government after this, telling them that we should be searching for more Digidestined. They want to hear what I have to say. If I can persuade them, we might be talking government funding here!"  
  
"That's great!" Sora said,"this will help us greatly!"  
  
She got up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tai asked.  
  
"I, uh, I've got to get- go shopping for Kasumi."  
  
"I thought you just did," Tai said, confused.  
  
"She-uh, used them up. I'll be home later. Bye, everyone."  
  
She walked out the door, and Tai turned back towards the others. "Davis, Yolei, I want you two to follow her. Something not right here."  
  
Davis nodded, grabbing Yolei's hand, he pulled her up. "Let's go."  
  
  
Outside the apartment, Sora reached into her pocket as she walked down the stairs. She pulled out a rectangular device. Speaking into it, she said,"Lord Emperor, this is Digidestined 13. I believe I have information that you will find valuable. I believe we have a way to insure Tai's death."  
  
to be continued.... 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Congradulations, fallenangel_cod, you were the only one who figured that out. All the children's names are from Pokemon. There will be no Ash or Tracey because I don't like those names. Misty is already there, she's Tai's daughter. Kasumi is her Japenese name. Blue and Red are names because they're two of the Pokemon Game Boy Games. Good job, now, can you figure out who the Kamiya Destroyer is?  
  
  
  
  
What does it mean to change the past? Can you really do it, or is it an impossiblity. What would really happen, would the future erase and can, or will another time line be born? If the first happens, would millions die, or would they simply cease to exist?  
  
That is something that has been going through my head ever since Todd and I traveld through the time portal. Yet, none of those thoughts were present in my mind at this moment. Nothing was going through my head. It was a complete blank as I stared at my parents, the same age that I was now.  
  
They were both sitting side by side. I was amazed that my mother was now taller then my father, I could only remember dad being taller. He must go through a giant groth spurt later on. My mother looked way different then in my time. She was happier for one thing. Plus she was wearing glasses, I never saw her wearing glasses except in photographs. She was staring at Erika's father...Izzy, that's what his nickname is. I would have to remember to call him that, and not Mr. Izumi as all the kids did in the future. I had always heared the rumor that my mother had a crush on him, I wonder how she eneded up with my father.  
  
Dad was staring at Kasumi's aunt Kari. When I looked at her, I got the same feeling I did when I saw Tai for the first time. It felt really weird to see someone that you've always been told was dead, standing and breathing before you.  
  
Just then my mother got up and walked over to me,"Hi! You're Sabrina then?"  
  
"Yes," I said, nodding. I couldn't act weird, it might tip her off. She's not stupid, she's the smartest Digidestined next to Izzy, she'd figure it out. She wasn't like me, all dad's brains. "Nice to meet you."  
  
  
Just then Kasumi's dad came walking in. "Okay," he said, not even caring that Todd and I were trying to meet everyone,"I called you here today because I have some important news. The Government wants me to delivery a speech to them concerning the Digidestined. As you know, Davis and the new Digidestined met a kid named Willace in America, then last week, they meet Micheal from America in the Digiworld. I had contacted the government after this, telling them that we should be searching for more Digidestined. They want to hear what I have to say. If I can persuade them, we might be talking government funding here!"  
  
"That's great!" Sora said,"this will help us greatly!"  
  
She got up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tai asked.  
  
"I, uh, I've got to get- go shopping for Kasumi."  
  
"I thought you just did," Tai said, confused.  
  
"She-uh, used them up. I'll be home later. Bye, everyone."  
  
She walked out the door, and Tai turned back towards the others. "Davis, Yolei, I want you two to follow her. Something not right here."  
  
Davis nodded, grabbing Yolei's hand, he pulled her up. "Let's go."  
  
As I watched my parents leave to go after Kasumi's mother, I got up.  
  
"Wait," Matt said,"Sabrina, where are you going?"  
  
"I...I..I don't know," I said, sitting back down,"I guess, I guess I just wanted to see them one last time."  
  
Todd placed his hand on my shoulder,"You're lucky. I never even meet my mother until now."  
  
"Shh!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Uh," Todd said, getting up,"I...uh...I think I'd better go."  
  
  
Matt placed his hand on his head and started to shake it. He turned to Sabrina,"I thought you said that you were very careful."  
  
"I am!" she said, watching Todd run out of the apartment,"He's.....unstable."  
  
Kari watched Todd run out of the apartment, full of feelings she couldn't place.  
  
"Never the less," Matt said,"I think we'd better go after them."  
  
  
Davis and Yolei were quickly following Sora, completly unaware that they were really following Digidestined 13.  
  
Yolei was behind Davis as they walked. As she watched him, she started to notice certain things about him. She realized that he wasn't as big a jerk as she always thought he was. She remember when the Kamiya Destroyer attacked her. He ran right to her side when she was hit. Thinking she was going to die, she said what was really in her heart. She had to know if he felt the same way.  
  
Davis didn't turn around. He couldn't. If he did, his heart might start to melt. Feelings were starting to bloom in his heart, feelings for Yolei. But there was no way a brainy, cute girl like her would ever feel the same about a deadbeat like him.  
  
  
Ahead of them, Digidestined 13, looked at a nearby glass window and saw Davis and Yolei's relfection. "Hmm," he thought,"So, they're trying to follow me, huh? Well..."  
  
He reached inside of Sora's pocket and pulled out his comunication device. "Lord Datamon," he said,"I'm being tailed by two Digidestined. Here are the co-ordinates I'm leading them to."  
  
  
Finaly Yolei couldn't take it anymore. "Davis," she said, stopping.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"Do...do...what do you think of me? How do you feel about me?"  
  
"I..uh...um...." he studdered. "Why would she be asking this unless she felt the same way?"  
  
Yolei looked at her feet. "He's studdering because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings."  
  
"Come on! I've got Tai's power! Courage is my trait!"  
  
"Why can't I tell him? I've got Sora's power! Love is my trait!"  
  
"I..I..." Davis studderd. He took a deep breath, then said,"YoleiIreallylikeyou."  
  
"What?" she asked, feeling her heart beating right out of her chest. "You do? Davis, I really like you too."  
  
"Really?" Davis asked, happily. "I don't belive! You really like me!"  
  
Yolei nodded. She reached over and hugged Davis.  
  
Further down the street, Sabrina, Todd, and Matt watched the exchange. "I guesse your birth is assured," Todd said to his friend.  
  
Sabrina nodded, smiling. "Its so romantic."  
  
Todd turned to Matt and gaged. He smiled.  
  
"I am so sorry to disturb this little love scene."  
  
"Datamon!" Davis and Yolei said, pulling apart.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt yelled, running out of the shadows. Davis and Yolei looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"I have just come to issue you a warning," Datamon said, flooting up in the sky,"Soon this world will be turned to cinders when I unleash Digidestined 15 and 16!"  
  
"15?" Davis asked.  
  
"and 16?" Matt asked.  
  
Datamon laughed hearly as he teleported away.  
  
to be continued..... 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:  
  
Kasumi Kamiya quietly opened the door to the computer room. No one was inside. She closed the door and locked it. She sat down and stared up at the large array of television sets. She leaned to the keyboard and started typing; KASUMI KAMIYA PERSONAL FILE: FILE 5506978. She looked up at the screens as image's began to play.  
  
  
Tai ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk. He ignored the rude comments of the people he pushed over. They didn't matter to him. All that matter was getting to the hospital in time.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached the hospital doors. He slammed the doors open and ran inside.  
  
It was Cody who first noticed Tai running towards them. The Digidestined were standing around the outside of the door to the room. Everyone had their heads low, and the girls were crying.  
  
"Tai," Davis said,"I..."  
  
Tai didn't answer as he pushed past him and ran into the room. On the inside his parents were standing around a bed, blocking his view.  
  
His mother turned around, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Tai," she said,"I'm so sorry."  
  
"No!" Tai said pushing past them. He gasped at what he saw. Kari, his sister, his little baby sister was dying. She was lying in the bed, looking like a skeleton, her arm full of i.v. needles. Sensors attached to her chest.  
  
"Kari," he said, horrified as he knelt down beside her. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Kari."  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. "Brother," she said,"You came."  
  
"Of course," he said, happily,"Of course. And everything's going to be okay."  
  
She shook her head,"No, it isn't. I'm...I'm losing, Tai. I...I don't have the strength to fight anymore."  
  
"Kari," he said,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The power inside of me, the one that Myotismon feared so much, it is killing me. It is causing my heart to slow down. I have no strength left. Please, don't cry for me."  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"I won't."  
  
Kari smiled weakly,"You're lying. Tai, you have to cut that out."  
  
"Okay," he said,"I will."  
  
"You're lying again."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said,"I won't lie ever again."  
  
She smiled,"You're doing it right now. Ha -cough!"  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled,"Hang on please."  
  
  
I was completely helpless, my little sister was dying. There's so much I want to tell her. As I watched her, I remembered the night my parent's brought her home for the very first time, and how I felt when mom let me hold her for the first time, the day I returned home from the Digiworld and found her waiting for me, the way I felt when I found out she was the eight child, and the day we returned after defeating Apocalymon.   
  
The bad memories are there too, but they aren't important. Its the light of joy that coulds my vision now and her's. When I looked at her then, I didn't see her as she was, I saw her as she was the day we left for the Digiworld, filled with hope and light, the best of all humanity.   
  
As I started to cry, I felt her hand slip.  
  
"Goodbye," she said.  
  
"Bye, Kari," I said. I opened my hand, looked her in the eyes, and I let her go.  
  
  
Erika unlocked the door and walked inside. She saw her friend watching the tape of Kari Kamiya dying. She walked up to her,"Kasumi, why do you do this to yourself?"  
  
Kasumi shut off the tape. "Because," she said, whipping the tears from her eyes,"I need to know how she died so we can find a cure for Todd."  
  
"That's my job," Erika said,"You don't need to keep watching this footage. You're going to get yourself sick."  
  
"I know," she said, getting up,"but it also let's me see my father."  
  
Erika nodded. "I think you'd better get some sleep, though."  
  
Kasumi nodded and exited the room. Erika shook her head and sat down,"I can't understand. I wish I did though, then maybe I could be a little more sympathetic, but I knew my parents. But I still wish you were here dad, you could have figured something out, you always could."  
  
When she was typing, she accidentally started the next set of footage on the tape. Erika was confused. "Th-this...I never saw this before."  
  
She sat back and watched the screen.  
  
  
The announcer held the mike up to her mouth and began to speak,"This is Molly Tibly reporting live from the Shingu Hotel ballroom where Digidestined leader Taichi Kamiya is about to give a speech to the leaders of the government. If he can convince them, the Digidestined may get government funding. We now have word that he is about to begin."  
  
There were a hundred or so people standing on the floor, Matt, Davis, Yolei, Izzy, and Cody were cluster together. The raised portion of the floor was seated with high ranking officials of the Japanese government, and Tai.  
  
One of the people seated got up and walked to the podium. He cleared his throat and began,"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you, the leader of the Digidestined, the savors of the entire world, Taichi Kamiya."  
  
Everyone clapped as Tai nervously approached the podium. He began his speech. "Good evening," he said,"I am pleased that you could all come out on this evening."  
  
His speech went on for a while longer when gunshots were suddenly heard from out of the crowd. Tai's hand grasped his chest as he fell over.  
  
Matt, Yolei, Izzy, and Cody, ran up to Tai's side, while Davis ran after the attacker.   
  
Molly Tibly started speaking,"Digidestined leader Taichi Kamiya has been shot! I repeat he has been shot! We will be bringing you further information as we get them."  
  
"How is he?" Matt asked, looking down at Tai. His chest was soaked with blood, while Cody and Yolei were trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Izzy looked up at Matt, and shook his head.  
  
"Oh no," Matt said,"Not both of them. Kari..and Tai?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai gasped,"It looks like my time is finally up. After all those close calls we had, huh? Who'd have thought I'd go out being assassinated, huh?"  
  
"You can't go," Yolei said,"We all need you!"  
  
"You're all so much stronger than you realize," he gasped,"Tell Sora that I love her, and promise me that you'll tell Kasumi about..her....father........................................"  
  
"I promise," Yolei said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Goodbye old friend," Matt whispered.  
  
Molly Tibly looked back at the camera,"I am sorry to report that Taichi Kamiya has been killed. We don't know who did it, but it appears that Davis Motomiya has gone after the assassin. I regret to repeat that Taichi Kamiya is dead, he has been assassinated."  
  
  
Erika felt tears drip down her cheek as the footage ended. "So that's how it happen," she said,"That's the death that triggered this world. Guys, please make sure this doesn't happed again!"  
  
  
Kari nervously sat on the bench. Davis was going to tell her something important, but her mind wasn't on that. All she could think of was Todd, her son. No, she couldn't call him that, she had no proof. Yet, there was that feeling that told her otherwise.  
  
"Hello, Kari."  
  
She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "Hi, Davis."  
  
Davis sat down next to her and resisted her kiss. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Davis hesitiated,"I..I don't know how to say this but...I...I'm breaking up with you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with Yolei."  
  
Kari was heartbroken. "I...I...."  
  
"I'm sorry," Davis said, walking away.  
  
Kari looked at her hands and started crying. She sobbed as loud as she could. People would occasionally walk by, but paid no attention to her.  
  
Someone finally did stop and sat by her. "Kari? Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up. "T.K.?"  
  
"You're crying! What is it?"  
  
"Oh T.K.!" she said, hugging him,"Its Davis..he..he..he broke up with me. I've...I've never felt so horrible."  
  
"Kari," T.K. said, holding her,"It isn't because of you! Davis is...well Davis. He's like my brother, he likes to.....'move around'."  
  
"T.K.," Kari said, hugging him,"I..I..thank you."  
  
"Don't worry," T.K. said,"I'll never leave you."  
  
  
  
  
Gary slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his Digimon calling his name. "Gary! Gary!"  
  
Gary pushed himself up. He was lying face down in a dumpster. He moved his hand and ran straight into Blue's.  
  
"Did we make it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Blue said, but we'll find out when we get out of here."  
  
Gary nodded and pushed open the lid.  
  
"Well?" Blue's Digimon asked.  
  
"Its...Its...beautiful," he said,"The sky...its...its blue. The clouds are white!"  
  
He hopped out of the dumpster and found himself in an alley. He ran to the corner and looked around. He ran back to see his teammates exiting the dumpster. "There's grass! Living grass, and its green! Its green! Can you believe it?"  
  
"This is beautiful," Blue commented,"I mean, our parent's always told us the world looked like this, but..I never really believed them. Its like we're on a different world all together."  
  
"What do we do first?" Blue's Digimon asked.  
  
"You guys have to stay here," Gary said,"In this time, Digimon are still associated with Myotismon's first take over of the city. We'll need a disguise."  
  
"Wait," Blue said,"Just turn back to your In-training stages."  
  
The two Digimon looked at each other and shrugged. "Its worth a try."  
  
They closed their eyes and concentrated as hard as they could. They were coved with light and shrunk.   
  
"We did it," Blue's Digimon said as Blue picked him up.  
  
Gary picked up his Digimon. "Let's go find the Digidestined."  
  
The two boys walked onto the sidewalk carrying a Tsunomon and a Bukamon.  
  
to be continued...... 


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't been getting the readers that I wanted for this story, so, I might not continue it. Please tell me if you want me to finish it.  
  
Part 9:  
  
Gary and Blue walked down the sidewalk, amazed that so many people once lived in the city. It is nearly abandoned in the future. The tall buildings will be replaced by mounds of trash and human bodies. There will be no sun, the only light would come from the raging fires.   
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Blue asked, turning towards his partner.  
  
Gary shrugged,"I guess we should go and find Kasumi's dad, what was his name?"  
  
"Taichi," Blue said, annoyed,"but he preferred Tai. How can you call yourself a Digidestined, and not even know that?"  
  
Gary shrugged again and pretended not to care. In actuality, he knew who Tai was, but because of Gary's father, he had to pretend that he was too cool to care about Kasumi's family.  
  
"Let's also keep an eye out for Sabrina," Gary said.  
  
"What about Todd?" Blue asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, him too."  
  
Blue smiled as he shook his head. He stop near an alley in front of a movie theater. "Gary, look who's coming out of the theater."  
  
Gary looked at Blue strangely. Then he turned forward and gasped, nearly dropping Tsunomon. He quickly jumped being the corner of the building and peered around. He saw Matt walking out of the theater with Mimi hanging on to his arm. When he saw these two, Gary dropped the though guy act. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
  
Kari smiled as T.K. kissed her on the cheek outside of her apartment. Kari started to laugh as he did it again. "Stop it!" she whispered,"We have to be quiet."  
  
"I thought your parents weren't home," T.K. said with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"But my brother is!" she said.  
  
"I thought he didn't care that you and I were together." T.K. said, pushing his head away from her face.  
  
"Well, I really, haven't, uh, told him yet. Plus he's working on his speech for the conference. Writing was never his strong point, and if he comes out and sees us making out, he'll kill us!"  
  
"If he flips out about that, I don't want to be around when he finds out what else we've been doing!" T.K. said, kissing her on the check.  
  
Just then the apartment door flew open.  
  
"Ahh!" they both said, turning around."Sora!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kari asked without thinking.  
  
"I live here now, remember?" she said. She turned to T.K. and said,"Goodnight, T.K."  
  
She grabbed Kari and pulled her inside. Once she shut the door, she turned to her. "Now," Sora said,"Now, explain to me why I shouldn't tell your family about you and T.K. having sex."  
  
Kari placed her hands together,"Please don't Sora!" she said,"They'll kill me if they found out."  
  
"Kari," Sora said,"You're way too young to be having sex!"  
  
"What about you?" she asked, defensivly,"what about my niece?"  
  
Sora sighed. "Kari, I don't want you to get pregnant. You have such a great future in front of you, I don't want you to blow it. I should tell everyone, but...you and T.K. had better stop, or I am going to tell them."  
  
"We will!" Kari said,"We will!"  
  
She jumped up and hugged Sora. "Thank you." She hoped down and ran into her room.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, a newly wed couple was walking down the sidewalk. The husband was trying to keep up with his wife, but he was being weighed down by a multitude of bags. He noticed that his wife was getting very far ahead of him. He was about to call out to her, when something grabbed his leg and pulled him into a darkened alley.  
  
"AH!"  
  
His wife turned around and saw that he was gone, with a small trail of groceries leading into the alley.  
  
She nervously walked up and peeked around. "Honey?" she asked.  
  
She walked inside. The narrow alley was covered with shadows, despite the fact that it was bright day light outside. She felt a pang of fear as she walked deeper inside.  
  
Just then something flew out of the shadows and landed in front of her. It was her husband, his skin covered in blood.  
  
Her heart started to beat even faster as she turned to the shadows. She saw a figure with glowing white eyes step towards her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
Davis growled at his sister. How could she keep flipping through the channels that fast? It wasn't humanly possible to go at that speed, but, he always knew that his sister wasn't human.  
  
He sat on the couch, eying the remote in Jun's hand. He was waiting for the right moment to grab it, when something from the t.v. caught his ear. "....digi..."  
  
"Quick!" he ordered,"Turn it back."  
  
"No way!" Jun said,"I'm not watching the news! That's boring!"  
  
"That's it!" Davis said,"I tried to follow Tai's advice and be nice to my sister, but you are a brat!"  
  
He jumped over, grabed the remote and flip back through the channels until he got to the news.  
  
"I repeat," the announcer said,"The bizarre series of killings that have erupted in the past two hours have authorities baffled. There is no pattern to these attacks, except for a letter left in the victims blood at each murder site. D-I-G-I-T-A-L, spelling Digital. We have no idea what this means, except that it might have some thing to do with the Digital World."  
  
Davis frowned. He through the remote into Jun's lap. He ran towards the door, yelling,"Demivemon, we're going out!"  
  
  
  
"Just pull that out of the oven and we'll put it on the table," Sora said.  
  
Biyomon nodded as she pulled a large pan from out of the oven. She walked over to the kitchen table and placed it down in the center. "Okay Sora."  
  
Sora smiled when she was the table. "I'm so glad you and Agumon came for a visit," she said,"We hardly ever get to see you any more. And we can make this into a special night, Tai's parent's aren't home, so it will be Tai, Kari and myself with our Digimon. Speaking of which,"  
  
She walked over to the door of Tai and her's room. She knocked. "Tai, its almost time for dinner, how is the speech coming?"  
  
"Just fine honey!" he said,"I'm really on a streak."  
  
"Okay, dinner will be in about five minutes."  
  
"Okay," Tai said.  
  
"How' s it going?" Agumon asked, watching the computer screen.  
  
"Great," Tai said, hitting the enter button on the keyboard, making the knight on the screen slash his sword through a horde of goblins,"I just have to find the Key of Mortana, then I'll be able to enter the Castle of Death, fight the Grand Viser and get the Golden Crown that I need to awaken the sleeping princess."  
  
"Yes," Agumon said,"I knew you'd be able to do it, I'm totally stuck on this game."  
  
"Of course I can do it!" Tai said,"I am Tai Kamiya! I can do anything! I'm up to level forty on this game and I've been playing all day, only ten more levels and I'll beat it. I'd better save it though."  
  
He entered the menu screen and went to click the save button, when the computer froze.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, feverishly moving the mouse, trying to get the pointer to move.  
  
"Agumon!" he said,"It's..it's...it's gone. All day, and its just...Agumon, what is it?"  
  
"I smell trouble," he said, sniffing his nose.  
  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Gary and Blue stopped short when Tsunomon cried out. "What is it?" Gary asked, knowing that it must have been something important for his Digimon to cry out.  
  
"I smell trouble," Tsunomon said,"Something's out there...Something strong..."  
  
"Where?" Gary asked.  
  
"I smell that.....Raidramon! Sabrina's father is heading there."  
  
"Davis is going there?" Blue asked,"Gary, why don't you check it out. I'll follow your parents, you talk to Sabrina's dad."  
  
"Okay," Gary said, running off.  
  
  
Sabrina and Todd were standing on the roof of the apartment building where they were staying with Matt. "Maybe we'd better talk to Izzy," Sabrina said.  
  
"No," Todd said, shaking his head,"I can sense it. Something extremely powerful is lurking around in the city."  
  
"What is it?" Sabrina asked.  
  
  
"I don't know," Kari said, turning away from the window and back towards Gatomon,"But its very familiar, and incredible strong."  
  
"Is it a Digimon?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Kari said, nodding,"I'm...I'm not sure how I know this, its...its sort of like the day we beat Machinedramon. My light power must enable me to sense things, but...to answer your question, it is a Digimon. Wait! Its Davis! He's going to face this thing! And...and...T.K. and Todd are right behind him with....Matt? No, it can't be Matt, its very familiar, but...I sense Mimi in there too. What's going on out there?"  
  
Reaching inside her backpack, she pulled out her Digivice,"We'd better help out."  
  
  
"Can you tell what it is?" Tai asked.  
  
Agumon shook his head,"I can't tell, but the sent is so clear, whatever it is, it's strong, very, very strong. Maybe even stronger than Wargreymon."  
  
Tai ran over to the phone. He hit the auto dial. "Please pick up," he said,"Please- Izzy! Listen, I know we haven't done this in a while, but, see if you can get your Digimon Analyzer running."  
  
"No problem," Izzy said, taking out his old laptop. He started typing something in, when the screen went wild. "AH!"  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Something's confusing the analyzer. I'd better download the software to my PC. It's a better module, so it might be able to handle this. It'll probably take a while, I'll call you back latter."  
  
  
  
Raidramon slowed down in front of a deserted street. "This is the place," he said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Davis asked,"There's nothing here."  
  
Raidramon sniffed the air,"Everyone has deserted this part of the city. Whatever else is here, has scared them incredibly. We have to be careful."  
  
"Right," Davis said, hopping off of his Digimon and walking down the sidewalk.  
  
They nervously watched the shadows cast by the buildings. "Well," Davis said,"where is it? Where's this thing?"  
  
"It's close," Raidramon said, cautiously.  
  
The silence was eerie as the duo continued to walk towards the other end, but the block was completely deserted. Davis's heart started to beat faster and faster.   
  
They heard something crack and they spun around. They saw a figure step out of the shadows.   
  
A he, it was definitely a man, but he didn't look that old, almost seventeen or eighteen. His flesh was metallic. His blond hair parted in the middle and reached his shoulders and a pair of goggles on his head. He wore a yellow shirt with green short sleeves over a pair of long arms. He wore a pair of brown shorts that had a metal tail sprouting from the bottom of his back. He had a pair of swords in an X on his back, leaving just enough room for a pair of black wings.   
  
"Who...what are you?" Davis asked,"And why are you stealing my look?"  
  
The figure smiled. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, Davis!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Davis asked.  
  
"I know all about you and the other Digidestined," the figure said in a mixture of voices. The majority of his voice was deep, but another part was lighter, almost, feminine.  
  
Davis picked up on that. "Hey, what's with your voice? Are you going through puberty, or what?"  
  
The figure smiled,"My origin is not the subject, your death is!"  
  
He flapped his black wings and flew into the air. He placed his hands together and extended his index fingers. He shot a pulse of energy at Davis. Raidramon grabed him and jumped out of the way.  
  
Once Davis was safe, Raidramon jumped into the air after their attacker. He opened his mouth, showing his teeth, ready to attack.  
  
The figure just smiled and punched Raidramon right between the eyes. Raidramon yelled out in pain as he slammed into the ground.  
  
"Now to finish you off," the figure said, raising his hands into the air. A small orange ball appeared between them and grew larger.  
  
"No," Raidramon said,"It...it can't be!"  
  
The figure smiled as he through the giant ball of energy at Davis and Raidramon.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
to be continued....  
  
Yes, before you say anything, this new character is based on Cell, and this chapter and the next one will be close to Dragonball Z, but who is this new character made from? 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10:  
  
Tai stared up at the crisp, clear night sky as he floated in the pool. It had been so long since he looked at the stars. He said that he was always too busy, or that the sky was too cloudy, or that it was too 'girly'. Now, however, as he watched them, he realized that they were quite beautiful.  
  
From out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure walk out of the door from the inside of the apartment building.. It was Sora. She was wearing the most beautiful bikini Tai had ever seen her in. He didn't move at all as he just floated there.  
  
"Tai," Sora said, walking over to the side of the pool,"I think its time you came inside."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Tai," Sora said, tears welling up in her eyes,"Please, don't shut me out! You need to talk to someone. You won't talk to any counselors, so please talk to me!"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
Sora started crying when Davis walked out. "How is he?" he asked.  
  
"He still won't talk to me," Sora said, sobbing.  
  
"Give him a little more time," Davis said,"He just had a major change in his life. Come on."  
  
Sora sniffled and followed him inside.  
  
Once Sora went back inside, Tai turned his head towards the door. He wanted to tell Sora everything, but he couldn't, he needed to be alone and think about what happened. His mind started to wander back to earlier this day.  
  
  
  
"Now to finish you off," the figure said, raising his hands into the air. A small orange ball appeared between them and grew larger.  
  
"No," Raidramon said,"It...it can't be!"  
  
The figure smiled as he through the giant ball of energy at Davis and Raidramon.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
Davis was glued to the spot as he watched Wargreymon's finishing move fly towards him. He couldn't move, he was too shocked and afraid.  
  
Raidramon, wasn't, however. He quickly charged over, grabbed Davis by the back of his shirt, and hoped out of the way, seconds before the ball of energy slammed into the ground.  
  
Raidramon opened his mouth and dropped Davis. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, "Davis said, shaking his head,"I..I'm okay now."  
  
The figure dropped down and stared at Davis.  
  
"What are you?" Davis asked.  
  
  
Nefertimon and Kari were heading towards Davis and the figure as fast as they could. Suddenly, Kari opened her eyes wide. "I..I...I don't believe it," she said.  
  
"What?" Nefertimon asked.  
  
"Its...Its Tai!" she said,"He's out at the battlefield, but, he was still at home when we left, writing his speech. How could he have beat us there?"  
  
  
  
In another section of the city, Gary Ishida was heading towards the battlefield, riding on top of his Garurumon. Suddenly, Garurumon gasped.   
  
"What is it?" Gary asked.  
  
"I smell, I smell your father!" he said,"He's out there with...with Todd's mother."  
  
"My dad?" Gary asked,"And Kari? I thought I told Blue to talk to him."  
  
"He's there, "Garurumon said,"No doubt."  
  
  
Also heading towards the battlefield was Todd. He wasn't riding a Digimon, he didn't need to. His psychic powers, more specifically, his telekinese, was propelling him across the city.  
  
"What the?" he asked himself as he flew towards Davis,"Its my father, and Kasumi's dad what are they doing out there?"  
  
  
"This is impossible!" Pegasusumon said.  
  
"What?" T.K. asked from on top of his back.  
  
"Its your brother," he said,"and Tai. They're out they're, on the battelfield. With..."  
  
  
"Metalseadramon," Agumon said,"And Machinedramon."  
  
Tai turned away from the balcony of his apartment and turned to his Digimon. "Are you sure?"  
  
Agumon nodded. "I'd never forget their stenches."  
  
  
"Its Machinedramon!" Kari said,"and...and Lady Devimon!"  
  
"How can that be?" Nefertimon asked,"I defeated her."  
  
"I'm sure about it," Kari said,"she's there with Machinedramon and...huh! No! Please, no!"  
  
"It can't be!" Garurumon said cried out as he jumped over a parked car, racing towards Davis and Raidramon.  
  
"Who now?" Gary asked.  
  
"Its...Its..."  
  
  
Pegasusumon and T.K. were zooming towards the fight, when he started shivering,"It..It can't be, please, not him!"  
  
"What?" T.K. asked,"Who?"  
  
  
"Its Piedmon!" Agumon said,"He's out there!"  
  
"This isn't good," Tai said,"He's a Mega Digimon. They'll need help."  
  
"Are we going?" Agumon asked.  
  
Tai thought for a moment, then nodded.   
  
"No!"  
  
They turned around and saw Sora and Biyomon standing in the door to the balcony. "Please," Sora said,"You don't need to go. The Armored Digidestined can handle this."  
  
"Sora," Tai said,"Piedmon's out there. He's incredibly strong. They'll need Wargreymon."  
  
"Please," Sora pleaded,"Don't go. Something terrible is going to happen, I can feel it."  
  
"How can you tell me not to go?" he asked,"Don't you even care?"  
  
"Of course I do!" she said,"But Davis's Digimon is powerful! You don't need to go! How will Kasumi grow up without a father?"  
  
"She won't have to grow up without a father," Tai said, turning around,"Agumon, let's go."  
  
  
"What's going on here?" Raidramon demanded.  
  
"That's what I would like to know,"  
  
All three of them turned and saw a Garurumon run into view. "Matt?" Davis asked.  
  
"No," Gary said, hopping off of his Digimon,"I'm...I'm Matt's son."  
  
"Matt's son?" Davis and Raidramon asked.  
  
Todd appeared at that moment and landed beside Davis. "Huh? Gary?"  
  
"Todd," Gary said, nodding.  
  
"You know them?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah," Todd said,"Unfourtunatly."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"We had some....chose words in the future," Todd said,"why are you here, Gary?"  
  
"Kasumi sent me," Gary said walking over towards to them.  
  
Todd crossed his arms,"I might hate his guts, but he can be trusted."  
  
"Whatever," Davis said,"After we finish taking care of this guy, you'll have to explain this."  
  
"You're not going to start without us, are you?" T.K. asked, riding Pegasusmon, with Kari and Nefertimon behind them.  
  
When Kari landed, Todd turned his head away from her. Kari watched him, strangely. "There's something about him, I can't place it. Am I right? Is he my son?"  
  
"Who's this?" T.K. asked when he saw Gary.  
  
"Oh, that's Gary!" Davis said,"He's your nephew."  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Gary and Todd said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Excuse me," the figure said,"I feel insulted!"  
  
"Right," Davis said,"before we start, I think it is only fair that you tell us who you are!"  
  
  
Back at his house, Izzy tapped on the keyboard as the Digimon Analyzer program from his laptop was being downloaded onto his PC.   
  
"Izzy!"  
  
He sighed as he picked up his phone,"What is it Tai?"  
  
"Izzy," he said,"I'm calling you from my cell phone, so if I'm not to clear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm heading towards the battelfield. Agumon said he smelled Piedmon out there, is the Analzyer up yet?"  
  
Izzy turned back towards the screen. He typed a few buttons,"Tai, its done! I'm checking it now.....this can't be right!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"According to this, there are four Digimon out there, Lady Devimon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. And...."  
  
"What is it, Izzy?" Tai nearly shouted into the phone while riding on Greymon's back.   
  
"According to my Analyzer, Matt, T.K., Kari, their Digimon, and you and Agumon are out there."  
  
  
  
"Hey," T.K. said,"Wait a minute, that's my shirt you're wearing."  
  
"And those are Tai's goggles," Kari said. She looked down, then back up,"Hey! Those are my shorts!"  
  
"And Matt's hair!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"What are you?" Todd asked.  
  
The figure smiled,"I am a some one you fought before. I was the Kamiya Destroyer!"  
  
"No way!" Davis said,"You can't be!"  
  
"I am! I was the Kamiya Destroyer, a being comprised of Lady Devimon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon! I was sent back to kill Kari before she revealed an important piece of information to her brother."  
  
"What?" Kari asked,"What are you talking about?"  
  
The Destroyer ignored her,"After you defeated me, the Digimon Emperor found me and brought me to Datamon. He used his knowledge and made me more powerful by fusing me with the DNA matrix's of Tai, Matt, T.K., and Kari. Now, I not only have to power of Lady Devimon and three Dark Masters, I have the power of the strongest of the Digidestined, including their Digimon!"  
  
"So that's how you knew Wargreymon's attack," Raidramon mumbled.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you know Wargreymon's attack!" Nefertimon said,"We'll beat you, Kamiya Destroyer!"  
  
The Destroyer smiled,"I have a better name now, the one that Datamon gave me. I am Digidestined 15!"  
  
  
"You're Digidestined 15?" Todd asked. "That's the one that causes my mother to...to die," he said to himself.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Gary said,"If we kill you now, the future won't turn into the horrible place it is. Go!"  
  
His Garurumon crouched back and flung forward. "Howling Blaster!"  
  
15 turned around quickly and slammed Garurumon with the side of his hand. He fell to the ground, but was defended by Pegasusmon who head-butted 15 in the stomach.  
  
15 lurched back. He gritted his teeth in pain, then looked up. "You're powerful, but not that powerful."  
  
"Want to try me?" Pegasusmon said, flying towards him.  
  
15 smiled and pulled his fist back. "Hand of Fate!"  
  
Pegasusmon was too surprised to move. He was hit with his own attack and thrown to the ground next to Garurumon.  
  
"I'm next!" Nefertimon said, charging.  
  
15 flew up into the air, missing Nefertimon's head-butt. He laughed down at her.  
  
"You're pushing it!" she said, flying up towards him.  
  
15's two black wings spread open. "Darkness Wave!"  
  
"Nefertimon!" Kari cried out as her Digimon slammed into the pavement.  
  
"Raidramon," Davis said, between clenched teeth,"Get ready."  
  
"Digidestined 15!" Todd cried, charging towards him in the sky,"I don't know who you are, but I'll stop you before you kill my mother!"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Todd pulled his hands back and fire a bolt of lightning at 15.  
  
15 held out both his hands with the palm side at Todd. "Giga Cannon!" Two blasts of light shot out from his palm and slammed Todd right in the face.  
  
"Great!" Davis said as he watched Todd fall into the defeated pile. "You're the only one left, Raidramon. Get him!"  
  
"Blue Thunder!"  
  
15 laughed. He opened his mouth wide,"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"This isn't good," Gary said as Raidramon joined the others,"How come he's beating us so badly?"  
  
"Because he's using attacks of Mega Digimon," T.K. said,"We need Matt or....."  
  
"Tai!" Kari cried out.  
  
"And Metalgreymon!" Nefertimon managed to mumble from the pile of the defeated fighters.  
  
Metalgreymon stood, dwarfing the tallest buildings around, and Tai was at his feet. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.  
  
"So," Gary thought,"That's the famous Tai Kamiya. He doesn't look so strong."  
  
"We're fine Tai," Davis said, sarcastically.  
  
"Just be careful," Kari warned,"This guy has your power, as well as T.K.'s Matt's, and myself. Plus Lady Devimon and three of the Dark Masters."  
  
"No problem," Metalgreymon said,"Giga Blaster!"  
  
15 smirked as he saw the two missiles heading towards him. His face started to glow. "River of Power!"  
  
The glowing blue beam blasted through the two missiles and nailed Metalgreymon in the chest.  
  
He struggled for a minute, then regained himself, "You can't beat me so easily."  
  
15 growled and reached for his weapons,"Trump Sword!"  
  
Metalgreymon dogged the first two, but the second group scored a direct hit. Metalgreymon felt the two swords slice right through his chest.  
  
"Metalgreymon!" Tai cried to his falling Digimon.  
  
"Its your turn," 15 said, flying down and kicking Tai in the face.  
  
It was almost like slow motion. Tai felt the pain in his face for a moment, then he felt the sensation of flying backwards through the air. He had no idea where he was going or when he was going to stop when he felt the most excruciating pain in the lower portion of his back. He felt the top of his head hit the bottom of his feet. For a split second he wondered why he lost all feeling in his legs and was wondering if they had been ripped off somehow, when the pain became unbearable. The last thing he saw before passing out was Metalgreymon de-digivolving to Agumon and his sister rushing over to him.  
  
"Tai!" Kari cried as she watched her brother fly through the air from 15's kick. She watched him twist in the air and slam his back into a telephone pole. She watched as Tai's legs and the upper portion of his body kept on going. Soon his feet touched his head as his body wrapped around the pole. It was then that she heard the most horrific breaking sound she ever heard, followed by her brother's blood curdling scream. She was rushing over to him as he fell to the ground, unconscious. She didn't know what to do, she was certain that her brother's spine was shattered beyond repair.  
  
"Tai," Kari said, tears coming down her face,"Please wake up. Please."  
  
15 was about to finish them off when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and saw a blast of flame hit him directly in the face. "Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Ahh!" he cried in pain, grabbing his face,"My face! What have you done to my face!"  
  
"Just a little payback, you s.o.b.!" Davis yelled,"Get him guys!"  
  
15 was still staggering in pain when Gary's Garurumon sliced him across the stomach with his claws. 15 yelped in pain as he grabbed his stomach when Pegasusmon attacked. "Star Shower!"  
  
15 was slammed to the ground. This was all he was going to take. He jumped up into the sky and punched Pegasusmon in the stomach. T.K. was thrown off as Pegasusmon turned back to Patamon. T.K. slammed into the ground with 15 close behind. He was mad. He had been humiliated, and T.K. was the first to feel his rage. 15 slammed onto T.K.'s left leg with all his might, breaking it in two.  
  
He reached down and grabbed T.K. by the back of his shirt collar and threw him into a brick wall. As he slid down, blood was visible on the wall.  
  
"Now to finish you off," 15 said.   
  
"STOP! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
15 turned around and saw a very ticked off Kari walking towards him. Her body was radiating with energy. Bolts of electricity were flowing all over her.  
  
"I SAID, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled, walking towards him,"YOU TRY TO KILL MY NIECE, YOU MURDERED INNOCENT PEOPLE TO GET US HERE, YOU'RE SLAUGHTERING MY BOYFRIEND, YOU CRIPPLED MY BROTHER! I AM SICK OF YOU!"  
  
She reached behind her and punched the air. 15 felt an incredible pain in his stomach as he was thrown back into a dumpster.  
  
"Kari?" Davis asked, a little afraid.  
  
Kari didn't say anything as she fired a blast of lightning at 15. He yelled in pain, but then flew out of her attack.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"  
  
She flew up into the air, placed her palms together and fired a cannon of lightning at him. 15's body started spasiming. "Such......power...." he said,"Power......I...must.....have."  
  
With great effort he lifted his hand and fired a beam of green light at Kari's head. When it hit her, she stopped her attack. Then a stream of white light began to flow out of her body and into 15's hand.   
  
Gary, Todd, and Davis were unsure of what to do as they watched Kari's energy being drained by 15. "What's that?" Gary asked.   
  
All three watched in awe as a glowing star exited from Kari's chest and into 15's hand. Then the white light stopped and Kari fell to the ground, landing in a pile of garbage bags.  
  
15 started laughing uncontrollably as he landed in front of her. She slowly started to sit up when she saw her attacker coming at her.  
  
"I wish I could say its been a please," he said, grabbing his sword,"But it hasn't."  
  
He reached back and was about to slice Kari's head off, when he stopped. He just stopped as the goggles on top of his head started to glow.  
  
"What's he doing?" Todd asked.   
  
"Why am I stopping?" 15 asked himself,"Why can't I bring myself to kill her? She's helpless, why can't I......"  
  
Outloud he said,"Kari.. I'm sorry for what I did to you."  
  
Then he seemed to get control of himself. Placing the sword back in its sleeve, he disappeared.  
  
"What just happened?" Gary asked.  
  
"I think we won," Davis said,"Wait, Tai, Kari, T.A...."  
  
  
Tai kept staring up at the stars as he floated in the pool. What was he going to do now?   
  
"Tai."  
  
He turned his head to see Matt standing at the side of the pool. "The others are waiting."  
  
Tai nodded. With great effort he turned over to float on his stomach. He used his arms only and swam to the side of the pool. Matt reached down and grabbed Tai by the arms. He lifted him up and placed him in the wheelchair by the side of the pool.  
  
"Thanks," Tai said, as Matt started to push him inside.  
  
"No problem," Matt said.  
  
"How are the others?" Tai asked.  
  
"T.K. is fine, well, except that his left leg is broken, but it'll be healed in a few days."  
  
"What about Kari?" he asked.  
  
Matt sighed,"Well, she's fine. She's also in perfect health. Sabrina and Todd, plus our two new travels agree that when Datamon fused the Kamiya Destroyer with Digidestined 1 5, he changed history. Kari's power, the one that killed her, is gone. 15 took it all out of her, unfortunately, he also took her Crest of Light, meaning Gatomon can't digivolve."  
  
Tai nodded,"And I don't think they said anything about me being confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai," Matt said, stopping in front of the elevator. He pressed the button to open the door.  
  
"Its not your fault," Tai said once they were inside.  
  
Matt pressed the button for the roof and the elevator started to rise. "What are you going to do about the speech?"  
  
"I'm going to still give it," he said,"I am still a Digidestined. Just because I can't walk, doesn't mean Agumon can't digivolve and Izzy and Yolei and working on a special hover chair for me, meaning I can still lead you."  
  
"You can still be our leader," Matt said,"Just you'll have to stay on the sidelines."  
  
Tai flinched at that. It reminded him of the game hell never be able to play again.  
  
The door to the roof opened and Matt pushed Tai out.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the city, on another roof, Myotismon stood watching the city below him. His two generals were at his side, the Digimon Emperor to his right, and Datamon to his left.  
  
"Look at this," Myotismon said,"this city, this pinnacle of civilization. It will be the first to fall, and then the rest of the world will belong to me. Our friend from the future says I will succeed, but if I take destiny for granted, it might not come true. I will try even harder to succeed. This world will belong to me!"  
  
  
Tai looked at the city below him, with his two 'generals' at his side. Davis to the right, and Matt to the left.  
  
"Look at this," he said,"this city, this pinnacle of civilization. Our friends from the future say that this will be the first to fall, and then the world. We have to fight our destiny, we must save the future. I will try even harder to succeed. This world will never belong to Myotismon."  
  
LOOK FOR: THE TIME WARS! 


	11. Chapter 11

The Time Wars  
  
Part 1  
  
Tai splashed cold water on his face and stared into the mirror. How could this happen? It was as if there was another face staring back at him. It was the same face that he saw when he looked in the mirror in the hospital a few weeks ago, right after learning that he would never walk again. He placed his hands on the wheels and moved his chair out of the bathroom and back into the room he and Sora shared along with their child.   
  
Tai smiled when he saw his daughter, Kasumi sleeping in her crib. He still felt funny when he really thought about it. She was his daughter, part of him was inside of her. He knew that she was going to make him very happy someday.  
  
He turned and moved himself to the balcony of the apartment. Despite the coolness of the summer morning, he emerged with nothing but shorts on. He stopped at the bars and stared out across the city. As he stared down at the busy metropolis, he began to think about all that brought him to this point.  
  
Two kids who claimed to be from the future arrived, bringing warnings of appending Armageddon. They where Todd, a child grown by Datamon from T.K. and Kari's genetic information, and Sabrina, Davis and Yolei's child. They came back and said that in the future, Myotismon rules all, and that all that's left of the Digidestined are their children, led by Kasumi. They said that Kari would die from her light power, and that Tai would be killed giving a speech.  
  
They came back following an assassin called the Kamiya Destroyer. Datamon took this and fused him with genetic information of Tai, Kari, Matt, and T.K., making Digidestined 16. In a battle with him, Kari lost all her power, and Tai's back was broken. The result was Kari was alive and Tai was crippled. Now, the Digidestined, including the now four travelers from the future; Sabrina Motomiya, Todd Takaishi, Kasanagi "Blue" Kido, and Gary Ishida, were counting on Tai to form a force to stop Myotismon from ruining the future.  
  
He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Thinking it was Sora, he turned around with a smiled on his face. "Izzy?"  
  
His best friend smiled at him,"Good morning Tai."  
  
"Izzy," he said,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to take you to five star hotel where you're giving your speech to the members of the government, remember?" he said, stepping to Tai's side.  
  
"Of course," Tai said,"But that's not until 3:00."  
  
"Do you know how long its going to take to get there?"  
  
Tai sighed. "Great. I've got to spend all day in a car."  
  
Izzy nodded. Together, the two friends watched the sun rise, totally unaware that twenty years in the future, their daughters were doing the exact same thing.  
  
  
Of course, a sunrise in this hellish future was nothing more that watching the smoke covering the sky become a little lighter and you couldn't go outside at this time of the day, Myotismon's army was patrolling.   
  
So, Kasumi and Erika had found a way around that. They had set up a periscope type apparatus connected to the main computer screens twenty feet below the ground. Erika reached to the console and moved the joystick, turning the periscope to the right.  
  
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Erika asked.  
  
Kasumi regarded her strangly,"This is the first time I've seen you come close to having emotions."  
  
"You should talk," Erika snapped,"I haven't seen you so much as crack a smile since you were five years old."  
  
"Its hard to smile in the face of Armageddon," she said,"Worse, its looking back."  
  
Erika nodded. "Too true, too true. Well, what are we going to do? Our father's weren't the best with emotions."  
  
Kasumi turned around and started to walk out the door, "At least you knew your father."  
  
"Please," Erika said,"please, stop with the, 'I never knew my father' speech. We've heard it a million times, along with Todd's, 'I never knew my mother'."  
  
Kasumi turned around really fast and ran towards Erika. She raised her fist back and slammed Erika in the nose.   
  
"You have no idea what its like!" Kasumi yelled. She stood up and walked towards the door,"No idea."  
  
Erika slowly rose back to her seat when there was a wail from the computer. Kasumi ran over,"What is it?"  
  
"Intruder alarm," Erika said, her fingers flying over the console,"Its Myotismon's army, they've found us."  
  
"Okay," Kasumi said,"We're the last two here, along with our Digimon. Get everything you'll need to open the time door from somewhere else."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to the past."  
  
  
"Wow," Yolei said,"I didn't think that there would be this many people here."  
  
Davis nodded to her as they followed Matt through the crowd of people.   
  
"Just keep your mind on the mission," Sabrina said, stopping herself before she called Yolei 'mom'. She thought it would be easy to watch herself, but so far it hasn't.  
  
Matt, who was pushing Tai said,"Where's Sora, by the way?"  
  
"We couldn't get a sitter for Kasumi, so she stayed home to watch her. She'll be watching me on t.v."  
  
Cody noticed the nervous edge to his voice,"Are you okay Tai?"  
  
"Sure," Tai said,"I'm just so nervous that I feel as if I'm going to through up, but other than that, I'm fine."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Izzy said,"I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Gary nodded. Mentioning to Sabrina he said,"We're here to make sure of that."  
  
"It does feel weird," Sabrina said,"To be here for this, I mean. This is something we've always watched on t.v., and now we're here live."  
  
"Okay," Matt said,"You guys find a table, I'm going to bring Tai up to the stage. The reporters are here, so I'm guessing that its about to began. Good luck Tai."  
  
  
The announcer held the mike up to her mouth and began to speak,"This is Molly Tibly reporting live from the Shingu Hotel ballroom where Digidestined leader Taichi Kamiya is about to give a speech to the leaders of the government. If he can convince them, the Digidestined may get government funding. As you may already know, Kamiya was engaged in a battle with a killer that took the lives of at least forty people two weeks ago. Injures obtained in that battle has resulted in Kamiya's back being broken, and he is now unable to walk. I have just received word that he is about to start."  
  
Tai adjusted his tie as he made his way to the microphone. He cleared his throat and began. "Good day, ladies and gentlemen. Eight years ago, there was a battle at Heighten View Terrace between two Digimon. A Greymon who fought valiantly against the evil Parrotmon to save the lives of my sister and myself, before they both disappeared. We didn't know it at the time, but six other kids saw this battle beside us. Four years after that, seven of us met at summer camp, Yamato, 'Matt' Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Takeru, T.K., Takaishi and myself were pulled into the Digital World to save it. While we were there a being named Myotismon entered into this world to search for the only one who could stop him, the Eight Digidestined Child, my younger sister. We returned home to battle him. After we did, we returned to the Digital World, the Digidestined Team whole for the first time to stop the Dark Masters. Once we defeated them, their 'master' appeared. Apocalymon was his name, and he was going to destroy Earth. We stopped him and returned home.  
  
All was not well, however. During that summer, a threat appeared on the Internet. Many of you no doubt remember how this evil Digimon entered into the United State Defense system and launched a nuclear warhead at Tokyo in an attempt to destroy the ones who were trying to stop him, the Digidestined. Hundreds of Thousands of e-mails were sent that day, encouraging those of us that were fighting him not to give up. Matt Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Koushiro Izumi and myself stopped that threat.  
  
Three years after that there was yet another threat in the Digiworld. This time, three new Digidestined appeared, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Miyako "Yolei' Inoue, and Iori 'Cody' Hida. These three fought against a threat in America, it was there that they met another Digidestined name Williace. Then, in the Digiworld, they met another Digidestined name Michael.  
  
Now, the Battle at Heighten View Terrace was the starting point. The original Digidestined were chosen when they saw that battle. Davis was there the day Myotismon captured the city, Cody was on the plane that Sora's Digimon, Garudamon saved, and Yolei helped us defeated Diaboramon. Williace saw the Battle at Heighten View Terrace, and Michael saw a Digimon after we beat Venom Myotismon.   
  
At the beginning, we thought that we seven were the only Digidestined at all, then we found six more. How many are really out there? There could be an entire army out there to defend this world against the evils of the Digiworld."  
  
Hidden in a both, overhead Gary watched everything as Tai continued his speech. He knew it, of course, he watched it a million time, but....it was so different being here in person.  
  
He scanned the crowed, looking for the assassin when he saw someone stand up, reaching for something in her coat pocket. He watched in horror as she pulled out a gun, he watched in shock as he knew that person, very, very well.  
  
His mind began to race as he thought. "It can't be her, its..it can't be her."  
  
The girl pointed the gun towards the stage, when Gary got control of himself. "TAI, LOOK OUT!"  
  
Tai saw the gun just in time. He fell out of his chair, the bullet piercing his left arm.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" someone yelled,"Someone shot Tai Kamiya!"  
  
The Digidestined in the crowd turn towards the would-be-assissin, only to discover it was one of their own.  
  
"Mimi?" Yolei asked, totally confused, but there was no mistake. It was her pink-haried friend that had pulled the trigger.  
  
Mimi smiled, drooped the gun and ran out of the room. Yolei went after her. Davis was going to follow when Matt stopped him. "Wait," he said,"Tai needs our help, more."  
  
"What about Mimi?" Davis asked, still in shock.  
  
Matt's face was hard as a stone when he said,"We'll find her, don't worry."  
  
  
Yolei was running as fast as she could, following her friend. She followed Mimi out the door and into an alleyway. Mimi stopped in front of a brick wall, in the middle of the alley.  
  
"There's no where to run," Yolei said, stepping closer."Why, Mimi, why did you do it?"  
  
Mimi smiled and said,"Watch."  
  
Yolei's eyes opened wide as she saw Mimi start to change. Her clothes started to get tight on her as she got taller, her hair started to turn yellow and get shorter, her chest disappeared as muscled began to pop up.  
  
Yolei was unable to move as Mimi turned into Matt. "I..I..I don't believe this," Yolei said.  
  
"Believe it!" Matt said, grabbing Yolei and throwing her into the wall.  
  
Yolei struggled to stay conscious as Matt turned back into Mimi. She blew Yolei a goodbye kiss, and ran off.  
  
to be continued..... 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 2:  
  
"All right, All right," Sora said, bouncing Kasumi up and down in her arms in an effort to stop her crying. "Shhh, we're going to watch Daddy on t.v. now."  
  
That worked. Kasumi instantly quieted as if she knew what her mother was saying. Sora smiled, her daughter was so smart.  
  
Sora walked out of the room she shared with Tai and Kasumi. She saw that Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya and Kari were sitting on the couch, watching the television.  
  
"So," Sora said, walking over,"What did I m..................."  
  
Her eyes went wide as she saw the screen. Their was an announcer talking into her microphone, while the Digidestined were crowding around the stage. Sora wasn't sure what happened until the announcer started to speak. "Digidestined leader Taichi Kamiya has been shot! I repeat he has been shot! We will be bringing you further information as we get them."  
  
Sora felt her legs about to give out from under her. She started to fall backwards when Mr. Kamiya caught her. "Careful," he said,"I don't want you or my grandchild to get hurt."  
  
"B-but what about Tai?" she asked.  
  
"They didn't say he had been killed, just............shot," Mrs. Kamiya said, still hopeful.  
  
The announcer tapped her ear piece and nodded. "This just in," she said,"We have word that Taichi Kamiya is being taking to the Tokyo First hospital. He is in stable condition and doesn't appear to be getting any worse. He is being sent there with the only member of the Digidestined that went after his would-be-assissin, Yolei Inoue. We have received word that Yolei is unconscious and might be in a coma. The police are not issuing any comment at this time other then the would-be-assissin was Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
Sora couldn't believe it,"M-Mimi shot Tai?! That can't be right."  
  
"I hope not," Kari said,"But if she did, she's going to pay dearly!"  
  
  
Deep underground in Datamon's secret lab, he sat watching the events from the speech on one of the monitors. To his left was the Digimon Emperor, behind him was Digidestineds 13-16, to his right was Myotismon himself.  
  
The Undead King turned around,"You have done well, Digidestined 14. Now the Digidestined will be fighting amongst themselves, when all their attention is turned towards capturing Mimi, we will strike against Tai in the hospital and with their forces divided, I will take the five computer programs that Izzy Izumi has, and I will finally destroy the Digidestined!"  
  
He pointed at the two near the left,"Digidestined 13 and 14, your job will be to steal the computer codes that Datamon needs to open Izzy Izumi's computer. To do that, you will visit Tai in the hospital and steal it directly from his brain using Datamon's new 'toy'. Digimon Emperor, you will cause a distraction to keep them away from the hospital."  
  
All three bowed. "As you wish, my lord," Digidestined 13 said, while inside he was planning a way to be free from Myotismon's control.  
  
  
  
Mimi was walking down the street, ignoring the stares she was getting from the people wondering why she was wearing a large coat in such hot weather. It wasn't the fact that people thought she was crazy, it was that they thought she had no sense of fashion at all. It would be so much easier to tell them, she could lose the coat then, but how could she tell them that her Digimon was underneath it?  
  
"Mimi!" Palmon hissed from under the trench coat, "I'm dying here! Its way too hot!"  
  
"I know!" she said,"I'm basically wearing nothing under this coat, but I think I'm going to die of heat stroke soon!"  
  
"Well, can you hurry up and get back to Yolei's apartment?"  
  
Mimi smiled at her friend and continued to walk down the street, passing a shop that was displaying t.v.'s for sale. Mimi really didn't pay attention to what the announcer was saying on the news until she heard Tai's name.  
  
She stopped, having Palmon bumped into the back of her legs under the jacket. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because that t.v. was talking about Tai. It might be about his speech! Let's go watch!"  
  
  
She quickly ran back and stared with interested at the news. "I repeat," the newscaster said," Taichi Kamiya is being taking to the Tokyo First hospital. He is in stable condition and doesn't appear to be getting any worse from the bullet wound. He is being sent there with the only member of the Digidestined that went after his would-be-assissin, Yolei Inoue."  
  
Mimi felt her spine turn to ice. "Tai...Tai was shot?" She turned her attention back to the screen.   
  
"We have received word that Yolei is unconscious and might be in a coma. The police have just issues a statement saying that they have given temporary deputy ship to the Digidestined. The statements says that, quote, "We are not equip to deal with something not of this world. It would be best to leave it to those who can." Koushiro Izzumi had this to say, quote,"We will do everything in our power to bring Mimi Tachikawa to justice for what she did to Tai."  
  
"Oh my...." Mimi said, stumbling backwards,"They...they think I shot Tai? But...but why?"  
  
Palmon peeked out from under Mimi's coat and looked at the screens. "Mimi," she said,"because, all appearances to the contrary, you did!"  
  
Mimi watched in awe and confusion as she saw herself shot down, not only her leader, but one of her best friends. "Oh Palmon," she said, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"  
  
Suddenly one of the people walking on the sidewalk pointed to her, and called out to those around her,"Hey! Hey, look! Its her, its Mimi Tachikawa! The one who shot Tai Kamiya!"  
  
"No!" she said, holding up her hands,"Listen to me! Its not what it seems!"  
  
She heard the street light above her shatter as a bullet hit it. "There's got to be a big reward for bringing her in!" someone said.  
  
"Yeah," the crowd said, walking towards her.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
Mimi felt herself lifted into the air as her small flower Palmon, became the large cactus Togemon. The crowd hesitated for just a moment, but it was all Togemon needed. She quickly ran down the street for a couple of blocks, then hid in an alley.  
  
"We should be safe her," she told Mimi.  
  
"I..I don't know what to do," Mimi said, crying,"How..how could the others think I shot Tai? How did this happen?"  
  
Togemon was about to answer, when she suddenly said,"Quiet. Do you hear that?"  
  
Mimi shook her head, sure that her friend was hearing things,"No, I don't hear...."  
  
Just then the sewer plate flew open and a large serpentine creature emerged. "Seadramon!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
She quickly started to scan the shadows as Seadramon landed. "Please come out. I know you're there, Michael! Why are you hiding from me?"  
  
"I'm not," the blond haired American said, stepping out from a shadow being cast by a dumpster,"I was just waiting to catch you off guard."  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked with a smiled on her face,"What are you going to do? Kiss me?"  
  
"Hardly," Micheal said,"Mimi, I'm sorry, but, I'm going to have to bring you in."  
  
"Wh-what?" she asked,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Micheal, just do it all ready!" another voice said.  
  
"Willace," Mimi exclaimed,"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Something very important," Willace said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To arrest you."  
  
"Why?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
"You shot Tai Kamiya! Now, every single Digidestined in the world is going to be after you!" he answered, anger flowing into his eyes.  
  
"Please Mimi," Micheal said,"Give up now. Don't make us hurt you!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" she pleaded,"Please believe me!"  
  
"I wish I could,"Micheal said,"but you leave me no choice. Seadramon, attack!"  
  
The serpent charged forward, but Togemon ducked, missing Seadramon's mouth by a matter of inches. The sea dragon couldn't stop in time and plowed into a row of garbage cans. Togemon took advantage of the situation and ran around the corner only to come face to face with a Skull Meramon.  
  
There was a girl ridding on his shoulder. She had long black curly hair and was wearing a black jump suit. She smiled. "Hola," she said,"¿Su nombre es Mimi, el derecho?"  
  
Mimi blinked for moment. "I..I'm sorry," she said,"But I don't understand you."  
  
"You'll have to excuse my friend," a boy said, in a Russian accent, walking a round from behind Skull Mearmon with an Otamamon at his feet,"She doesn't speak Japanese. Hello, my name is Sergi, she is Rosa. You can already tell that we're Digidestineds, and you all ready know why we're here, so let's cut to it, okay? Now we're going to....."  
  
He turned to Rosa and said,"How did the Americans's put it?"  
  
Rosa thought for a moment, then said,"¡Patee su asno!"  
  
Sergi smiled,"That's right."  
  
Togemon turned to run, but found that her exit was blocked by Seadramon. "We're in trouble now," she told Mimi.  
  
to be continued.....  
  
NEXT: DAVIS VS. THE DIGIMON EMPEROR!SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, BUT ITS GETTING LATE AND I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK TO DO. COLLEGE IS HARD! 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 3:  
  
Mimi surveyed the situation. She had been framed for attempting to assassinate her friend Tai. If that wasn't bad enough, Tai was also the leader of the Digidestined, which means that now every Digidestined in the world is going to try and bring her in. Including her two 'friends' from America, and two she had never heard of before.  
  
The girl on the Skullmearamon spoke. "Allí en ningún lugar deberá correr, usted traidor. Delo arriba, Mimi."  
  
Mimi just stared at her, confused. The boy with the Otamamon sighed,"She said,'There's nowhere to run, you traitor. Give it up, Mimi.'"  
  
"But I didn't do it!" she said,"I just met you two, please don't make me hurt you."  
  
He laughed,"You, hurt us? I don't think so!" He reached for his digivice.  
  
"Otamamon digivolve to Gekomon!"  
  
"Gekomon digivolve to Shogungekomon!"  
  
"There's no where to run now."  
  
Mimi turned around on Togemon's back to face the two kids from America, Micheal, riding his Seadramon, and Willace, walking with his Terriermon.  
  
"Micheal," Mimi pleaded,"you have to believe me! I didn't try to shot Tai! He's my friend, what would I gain by killing him?"  
  
"I don't know," Micheal said,"But you're actions speak. We can find a motive when you're sitting in jail. I'm going to give you one more chance to surrender."  
  
Mimi sighed, jumping off of Togemon,""I'm sorry that I have to do this Micheal, but....Togemon, digivolve."  
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
Shogungekomon slammed his stomach, sending two sonic waves out of the horns on his back. Lillymon dodged each one, then put her hands together. "Flower Cannon!"  
  
Shogungekomon slammed into the ground. Lillymon then turned around, and punched Seadramon right before he could attack. She grabbed his tail and flung him into Skullmearamon, knocking them both into the ground.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Mimi," she said, flying down and picking her friend up. Then the two of them flew into the distance.  
  
"Damn it!" Willace said,"How could you let her tear into you like that? You guys stink!"  
  
The girl on the Mearamon stood up and stared angrily at Willace,"¡Chistoso, yo no vi su Digimon que lucha!"  
  
"I..I'm sorry..I don't..."  
  
The boy sighed. "Rosa, how is it you understand Japanese, but you can't speak it? Would you mind telling me, because that's been puzzling me since we first met!" he asked, annoyed.  
  
She curled her lip at him. "Muérdame!"  
  
"Hey," he said,"watch your language, you're a lady, right?"  
  
She smirked at him. "¿Por qué no viene usted y averigua?"  
  
He held up his hands,"No thanks! You're not my type."  
  
"I hate to interrupt......"Micheal said,"But she's getting away!"  
  
Rosa nodded,"¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros?"  
  
Micheal turned to the boy,"Uh, Sergi, right? What did she say?"  
  
Sergi sighed,"Rosa, just...don't talk anymore."  
  
Rosa then started to talk in a string of Spanish, and Sergi relplying in kind. After she stopped, Sergi said in Japanese,"And leave my mother out of this!"  
  
He turned back to Micheal,"She wanted to know what we should do."  
  
He sighed,"Well, I think we'd better check in with the other Digidestined first, to coordinate our attacks."  
  
"Where are they?" Sergi asked.  
  
"I would guess at the hospital," Willace said,"Two of our members are there, Yolei, and our leader."  
  
Micheal nodded,"Let's go there first."  
  
  
  
"Why hasn't he woke up yet?" Sora demanded, yelling at the doctor,"Why?! I thought he was shot in the arm, why hasn't he regained consciousness yet! Why?!"  
  
"Sora," Joe said, placing his hands on her shoulders,"Listen to me. The bullet has been removed, he should wake soon."  
  
"But...?"  
  
Joe sighed,"But I suspect his coma is psychological."  
  
Sora started blinking, tears starting to form."C-C-Coma?"  
  
Joe nodded."He's been under a lot of stress lately. I suspect that when he was shot, his mind withdrew into his psyche."  
  
"Is there anyway to help him?"  
  
"Not unless you know a psychic," Joe said.  
  
Sora sniffled, whipping her eyes with a tissue. "You'll call me as soon as something happened?"  
  
"Of course," he said nodding,"Now go home, and get some sleep."  
  
She sob and walked away from the window where she could see Tai's room. "Please," she whispered,"Please wake up. We all need you."  
  
She walked down the hall in the hospital, heading towards the cafe. She was just barely aware of the people passing her by, when she noticed someone walking around the corner in front of her. She noticed this person, it was hard not to notice someone that looks exactly like you.  
  
Sora gasped. There person in front of her was an exact double of her. She was even wearing the same outfit Sora had on, her school uniform.  
  
"Wh-What?" Sora mumbled.  
  
The other Sora grabbed Sora's hand. "Come with me," she said.  
  
Sora nodded, numbly. She was too shocked to argue. She followed her double down the hall of the hospital, ignoring the stares that they were given.   
  
Her double lead her to an empty hall and quickly pulled Sora into a closet.  
  
"Now," her double said in the closet,"Listen to me."  
  
Sora finally got control of her body,"What are you? What's going on here?!"  
  
"Listen!" her double hissed,"Myotismon could kill me for this!"  
  
"Myotismon?" Sora asked.  
  
Her double nodded. "Yes," she said,"Now, where should I began. Oh, I know."  
  
She concentrated for a moment, and Sora watched in awe as her double slowly changed into Tai. Her's eyes opened wide and felt more than a little weird seeing her boyfriend wearing a female school uniform. "Tai?"  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head,"I am Digidestined 13. I was genetically enhanced by Datamon to be able to changed between you and Tai. However, I have never been a willing follower of Myotismon. When my....'brother' Digidestined 14 shot Tai as Mimi, that was the last straw. I am ready to leave Myotismon."  
  
"Wait," Sora said,"'Digidestined 14?"  
  
"Yes, he is the same as me, fused with Matt and Mimi's DNA, thus, while he was disguised as Mimi, he shot Tai."  
  
"Then...Mimi's innocent?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sora was relived,"Oh, thank you, but...Matt's got everyone out on patrol! If they find Mimi, they'll kill her!"  
  
"You've got to find them and stop them. You're going to need more help here. Myotison is going to kidnap Tai. They need the passwords he's got to get into the computer files that he had Izzy compile."  
  
"What computer files?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that Myotismon wants them. He's sending the Digimon Emperor and Digidestined 16 here to get him."  
  
Sora nodded."T.K. and Kari are coming here to visit Tai, and Davis is seeing Yolei. I'll go out and try to find Matt and the others before they find Mimi. What are you going to do?"  
  
He sighed,"I don't know, I've got to keep hidden, now that Myotismon knows I'm missing. I'll keep in touch though."  
  
  
  
Across the city, in a deserted alley, there was a bright flash of light, and four figures suddenly appeared in a pile of garbage.  
  
"Oh, yuck!" one of them said, standing up. She picked the banana peel out of her red hair. "That's disgusting!"  
  
"Quite whinnying!" the taller girl said, running her hand through her long brown hair,"Didn't you ever play in the garbage when you were younger, Erika?"  
  
"No," she said,"I wasn't a tomboy like you, Kasumi!"  
  
"Hmp," Kasumi said, crossing her arms,"Let's just find our parents and tell them what's happening."  
  
Erika nodded, picking up her sleeping Motimon.  
  
Kasumi grabbed her Koromon. "Let's go."  
  
to be continued.... 


	14. Chapter 14

Part 4:  
  
To those of you who are criticizing my Spanish, I'm sorry, I haven't spoken a signal word of it for five years.  
  
  
"Davis!"  
  
The young leader of the second group of Digidestined looked up from where he was sitting at the bedside of his girlfriend. He saw the head of the Digidestined's girlfriend standing there. "Davis!"  
  
"Sora," he said, walking over to her,"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen to me, one of Myotismon's minions contacted me and told me that Mimi's innocent! And that he's going to try and capture Tai tonight to get a password for some sort of computer files that only Tai and Izzy know about."  
  
Davis blinked a few times, allowing his mind to comprehend what Sora just told him. "Oooookay," he said,"So, Mimi's innocent?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"And Myotismon is sending his people to capture him?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"To get something that only he and Izzy know about?"  
  
She nodded yet again.  
  
"So, why doesn't he go after Izzy?"  
  
"Because Izzy's with Matt, and Matt's going after Mimi! I've got to get word to him that Mimi's innocent before the other Digidestined really hurt her!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Okay," Davis said,"So I've got to protect Tai alone?"  
  
She shook her head,"No, Kari and T.K. are upstairs. I've all ready told them, you three have to protect him."  
  
"All right. Wait, where are you going?"  
  
Sora sighed at the door,"To stop the others from hurting Mimi!"  
  
Davis nodded,"Right. You all ready told me you're going to stop Matt."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Sora said,"Mimi's got one more hand to play with Matt."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sora sighed, then nodded,"Okay, I'll tell you. When Matt reaches her, I guarantee that he won't hurt her, but I can't be sure that he'll get to her first."  
  
"Why won't Matt hurt her?" Davis asked, completely confused,"What is she going to tell him that he won't hurt her."  
  
"She's carrying something of his."  
  
"You're not telling me!" Davis nearly yelled, getting annoyed at Sora's games,"What is she carrying of his?"  
  
"His child."  
  
  
Upstairs, Kari sat at her brother's side, holding his hand. T.K. was standing behind her, his hand on her shoulders. He really didn't believe that what Kari was doing was making any difference, but he didn't want to shatter her last vestige of hope.  
  
She smiled,"Hi Tai, I-I came, like I promised I would. I-I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, I just want to Tell you how much I wish you would wake up. Tai, you're a fighter, remember?"  
  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks,"Remember Tai? You are a true warrior, please don't give up. I-I need you here, please Tai, don't give up, please...."  
  
Inside of Tai's head, a vision flashed across his memory. A picture of a young girl with a head of short brown hair. A whistle, hankercheif, and camera were associated with her. A word flashed across as well, but it was the feeling attached to this word that flickered something inside of Tai's consciousness. A word that brought about the strongest feelings of love and....pride? Yes, something inside his head agreed, he was proud of her. Although he couldn't quite remember her name, he remembered the word, the world that he alone could call her, the word that brought such love and pride, sister.  
  
She started crying now, placing her forehead on top of Tai's hand,"Brother, I-I wish you would wake up."  
  
Sister.....Sister...is that you? Where....where am I? Its....its so cold, and dark. Sister, where is your light? I'm almost there...please guide me........  
  
Kari started to stand up, and T.K. moved her so that his arm was around her shoulder. "Kari?"  
  
"Its...its useless," she said, walking over to the window,"He can't hear me. I..I just wish he would wake up."  
  
They were looking out the window at the sunset, feeling a chill despite the hot summer night. Behind them, something was happening. Tai's right eye slowly opened. The eyelid struggled for a moment, then slammed shut, a single tear dripping down the side of his face.  
  
"I just feel so stupid!" Kari said,"He can't hear me. I've done nothing here!"  
  
You're wrong......sister, you've helped me......I'm aware now....I'm here, trapped inside my own head, but I know where I am now. You were the lifeline I needed to pull myself together. Thank you......  
  
  
A few stories down, Davis was standing outside of the hospital, scanning the skies awaiting the attack that Sora was sure was coming. "Davis!"  
  
He sighed deeply, turning towards the voice,"Why does everyone keep doing that? Do you know, Michael?"  
  
Michael stopped and threw his hands up, a grin across his face. "What, not even a 'hello'? Some friend you are!"  
  
Davis returned the smile,"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We came here to hook up with Matt and find out what he's doing."  
  
"He already went out to...find... Mimi," he had to catch himself from using the word, 'apprehend'. "I recognize Williace, but who are these two?"  
  
"This is Sergi and Rosa. We met them out in the city and I guess the four of us are working together now."  
  
Davis nodded, and turned towards them. "How are you doing?"  
  
Rosa opened her mouth, but Sergi cut her off. "We're just fine. What are you doing out here?"  
  
He sighed,"Waiting for an attack. Sora said one of Myotismon minions told her that Mimi was innocent and that Myotismon is going to try and capture Tai soon. I'm out here, acting as first defense, but now that you're here....."  
  
Williace nodded,"You don't need to say anymore. We're ready."  
  
Sergi walked over to Williace and Michael and they began to talk. Davis shifted on his feet. "So," he said to Rosa,"How are you?"  
  
"Muy bien a pesar de la situación. Gozo Japón tanto. ¿Y usted?"  
  
Davis blinked a few times. He didn't know she couldn't speak Japanese, but she could understand it? That was weird. He struggled for what to say. With a deep breath he took a guess,"Uh, I'm fine."  
  
Rosa's face lit up. Thinking she found someone who spoke her langue she started talking,"Yo no supe que usted habló el español. ¡Ah, esto es magnífico! ¡Los otros no necesitan a sabe lo que decimos! ¿Usted sabe ese niño rubio con el serpent Digimon realmente bien? ¡Quiero su número! ¿Lo sabe usted?"  
  
Davis had no idea. "Um...."  
  
"Rosa!" Sergi said, walking over,"What did I tell you?"  
  
She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Bien, pensé él supo el español.""  
  
"I told you," he said, whispering in her ear, "No one knows Spanish, espically him! Look at him, he's wearing goggles! I think he might be trying to call attention away from his small problem."  
  
Rosa got what he was hinting at. "El es mono."   
  
"Quiet," he said,"I'm not trying to insult your boyfriend."  
  
"I'm flattered," Davis said,"But I've already got a girlfriend. She's upstairs."  
  
"Quiet!" Micheal ordered,"They're here."  
  
The three Digidestined faced the street where they saw a glowing ball of light appear, with two figures emerging from it. "What's that?" Williace asked.  
  
"I've seen that light before," Davis said,"That was the same thing that Digidestined 16 took from Kari. He's using her powers. Amazing, teleportaion. It makes me wonder the scope of Kari's powers, I mean, could she even read minds?"  
  
"I'll make a study of it later," Williace said,"Right now, we've got to defend Tai."  
  
  
On top of a building on the other side of the city, Gary placed his hands on the ledge and looked over. He sighed,"This city, I never knew Tokyo onced looked like this. Its beautiful."  
  
"Gary?"  
  
He turned around and saw Sabrina Motomiya walking towards him. " Gary," she said, stepping closer,"How are you feeling? I know this must be tough on you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning back towards the night sky.  
  
"Your mother, shooting Tai. Now, you won't even be born."  
  
"I know," he said, sighing,"If my father kills her, I won't be born." He laughed, then looked at the large watch on his wrist,"This...elaborated wrist watch is the only thing keeping me from disappearing." He started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Sabrina started to worry. "Gary..."  
  
Then his watch started beeping. Sabrina rolled up her sleeve and looked at her own. "Gary, someone made a time jump."  
  
"Hmmm," he said, getting control of himself,"Get Todd and Blue down here, we've got to go after it."  
  
"What about our parents?"  
  
"This is our problem," he said.  
  
  
Mimi shivered as she continued to run down the sidewalk. She knew they were right behined her, she couldn't stop, they'd kill her.   
  
She was looking over her shoulder that she didn't notice who was landing in front of her. "Mimi, stop, please."  
  
She stoped and turned around slowly. "Matt," she said,"Please, I didn't shoot Tai, you have to belive me."  
  
"Mimi", he said, walking towards her, Garurumon at his feet. His face was emotionless, but Mimi knew how he must be tearing up inside. This was hurting him to do this to her. "Give up now, please, I can promise that the police will be easy on you."  
  
"But Matt," she said,"I didn't do it!" She could feel Palmon croutching defensivly, ready to strike if neccessary.  
  
Matt shook his head. He looked at Mimi, scaring her with his cold eyes. "Mimi, I gave you your last chance. Garurumon go!"  
  
to be continued.... 


	15. Chapter 15

Part 5:  
  
Davis's forces stared down the Digimon Emperor himself. "So," Davis said,"You've come yourself, huh? But how did you get here?"  
  
He smiled,"Digidestined 16 teleported me here."  
  
Williace then asked the obivious,"But, you're alone."  
  
"I know that you fool!" the Emperor yelled,"He brought me here, then went after our target."  
  
"Tai!" Michael yelled, turning around to run back into the hospital, but a Devidramon dropped down in front of him, blocking the way. He ran to get around him, but another one dropped down. Soon, the entire hospital was quarantine by a group of large dragons.  
  
"You can not escape me," the Emperor said,"The only way to get inside the hospital, is by defeating me!"  
  
The five Digidestineds stood grimly. "Davis," Sergi said,"You're the senior officer here, what do we do?"  
  
Davis thought for a moment. He and Veemon were the only ones that fought the Emperor out of the five of them, plus, they needed to help Kari and T.K. protect Tai, Digidestined 16 was extremely powerful, Angemon and Angewomon couldn't do it alone.  
  
"Guys," Davis said, reaching for the D-terminal,"Focus on getting through the Devidramon."  
  
"What about the Emperor?" Willace asked.  
  
"I'll handle him. Go."  
  
"Good luck," Willace said, moving towards the soldiers blocking the hospital.  
  
"So?" the Emperor sneered,"Let's do it!" He raised his whip, about to call a Digimon, when Davis told him to wait.  
  
"Let's forget Digimon," he said, placing the D-terminal back in his pocket,"No Digimon. This isn't about the Digimon Emperor or The Holder of Courage and Friendship, this is about Ken Ichijoji and Davis Motomiya, you and me!"  
  
"Very well," the Emperor said, throwing off his cape,"Let's go!"  
  
  
"Mimi", he said, walking towards her, Garurumon at his feet. His face was emotionless, but Mimi knew how he must be tearing up inside. This was hurting him to do this to her. "Give up now, please, I can promise that the police will be easy on you."  
  
"But Matt," she said,"I didn't do it!" She could feel Palmon crouching defensively, ready to strike if necessary.  
  
Matt shook his head. He looked at Mimi, scaring her with his cold eyes. "Mimi, I gave you your last chance. Garurumon go!"  
  
Palmon shot her Poison Ivy, attaching it to a telephone pole. She quickly pulled Mimi with her, out of Garurumon's way.  
  
"Matt!" Mimi said, standing up,"I..I wanted this to be a surprise, but....I'm pregnant."  
  
"Garurumon, stop!" he yelled, staring at her,"You're what?"  
  
"Pregnant," she said,"You and me, we're going to have a child. A little baby like Tai and Sora."  
  
"M-me?" Matt asked, studdering,"I-I'm the father?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You're lying!" Matt yelled, straightening up,"You have to be! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"I have the Crest of Sincerity," she said,"I can't lie."  
  
Matt slid to the ground, his back against the wall. "Matt?" Mimi asked, running up to him.  
  
"You're right," he said,"You can't lie, that means you were telling the truth about Tai."  
  
She nodded, happy that she finally convinced him. She reached over and started hugging him.  
  
"Great job Matt! You got her!"  
  
The two lovers looked up and saw the rest of the Digidestined approaching them.   
  
"Now we can take her in," Izzy said.  
  
"No, listen to me," Matt said,"Mimi is innocent. She told us she didn't shoot Tai, and because she has the Crest of Sincerity, she can't lie! She didn't do it!"  
  
"You can't base your rational on that!" Joe said,"When she shot Tai, her crest became corrupted!"  
  
"She's innocent!"   
  
They looked up and saw Sora ridding Birdramon down towards them. She quickly told them what happened with Digidestined 13 and how Myotismon is going to steal certain computer files.  
  
"What computer files?" Matt asked, turning to Izzy.  
  
"A while ago, Tai wanted me to start keeping certain files on certain things. He wanted me to keep them a secret so that you wouldn't be tempted to look at them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked, feeling betrayed that their leader wouldn't tell them everything that was happening.  
  
"Let's just say this," Izzy said,"There are certain files about you. More specifically, how you can be defeated if you turn rouge."  
  
"Wait," Matt said,"Digidestined 16 is a combination of Tai, T.K., Kari, and myself, along with Piedmon, Lady Devimon, Machinedramon, and Metalseadramon, right?"  
  
The others nodded, worried. How could Matt forget about that?  
  
"Then we can use this...Rouge Files, to defeat him."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Izzy said,"But, I've got to get back to my house and move those files, quickly, before Datamon steals them."  
  
"I'll go with you," Sora said.  
  
"The rest of us will go back to the hospital and help Davis and the others," Matt said.  
  
  
Kari stood right at his side, ready to protect her unconscious brother, no matter what. T.K. stood in front of both of them, staring down the human that just walked into the room, the one with the large black wings, the swords crossed on his back, the metal skin, and the long tail.  
  
"Digidestined 16," T.K. said,"You're not coming into this room."  
  
The created human smiled,"Watch me!" With simple ease he walk in, grabbed T.K. and through him out of the way.  
  
"T.K.!" Kari yelled. T.K. slowly got up from where he slammed into the wall. Kari turned back towards 16.  
  
"Lady's choice," he said,"You know you can't beat me, why even try?"  
  
He was right. What use could she be to Tai dead? She slowly got up and stepped out of the way. 16 smiled and walked over, placing a helmet device on Tai's head.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" Kari yelled.  
  
"This device will....basicly drain his brain."  
  
"What?" Kari yelled, moving towards them. Dead or not, she had to stop this.  
  
16 grabbed one of his swords and pointed it at Kari's neck,"Come any closer, and I'll kill you too!"  
  
Kari backed up and 16 started to push buttons into the helmet.  
  
"Don't do this," she pleaded,"You're part of us, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Then you won't leave my brother catatonic. You can't. Find the part of you that is Tai, find his good spirit. Find it, and you know you can't do this! Please."  
  
16 stopped for a moment, as if he was contemplating something. He then reached over and pushed as large green button on the helmet. A second later the light turned red.  
  
"Goodbye to you all," 16 said, lifting the helmet off, then he teleported out.  
  
Kari fell to the ground, crying her eyes out. Her brother's mind was gone, he was brain dead.  
  
"Kari," a weak voice said,"why are you crying?"  
  
She quickly stood up and stared in the direction of the voice. "Tai!" she yelled.  
  
Her older brother smiled back at her.  
  
"Oh Tai!" she cried, hugging her brother. She started sobbing,"Tai, you're okay. You're okay!"  
  
  
Outside the Emperor reached inside the cape he through to the ground and pulled out two swords. He through one to Davis and said,"I, Ken Ichijoji, the Digimon Emperor, do hereby issue a duel!"  
  
"I, Davis Motomiya, Holder of Courage and Friendship, do accept!"  
  
He lunged forward and struck, but the Emperor blocked. He struck again, but the Emperor blocked it again. It all happened so fast that the other Digidestined stop their battle with the Devidramon and watched, amazed at the speed these two enemies were attack each other. It seamed that with every blast of lighting, the two swords hit each other.   
  
It was hard to tell who was the better swordsman, because they were so evenly matched! But, eventually, Davis's luck ran out, because, the Emperor caught him in one bad strike, and backhanded him, sending him crashing into a nearby building. The Emperor was on him in seconds and had his hands around Davis's neck as he held him up to the wall.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
NEXT: DATAMON INVADES IZZY'S COMPUTER AS THE DUEL BETWEEN DAVIS AND THE EMPEROR CONTINUES 


	16. Chapter 16

Part 6:  
  
"I, Ken Ichijoji, the Digimon Emperor, do hereby issue a duel!"  
  
"I, Davis Motomiya, Holder of Courage and Friendship, do accept!"  
  
He lunged forward and struck, but the Emperor blocked. He struck again, but the Emperor blocked it again. It all happened so fast that the other Digidestined stop their battle with the Devidramon and watched, amazed at the speed these two enemies were attack each other. It seamed that with every blast of lighting, the two swords hit each other.   
  
It was hard to tell who was the better swordsman, because they were so evenly matched! But, eventually, Davis's luck ran out, because, the Emperor caught him in one bad strike, and backhanded him, sending him crashing into a nearby building. The Emperor was on him in seconds and had his hands around Davis's neck as he held him up to the wall.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
Davis wiggled and struggled to get free, but the Emperor's grasp was tight. Davis then used his feet, and kicked the Emperor in the chin, causing him to loosen his grip. Davis jumped out and grabbed the sword that he had dropped before. He held the blade out at the Emperor,"Let's finish this once and for all!"  
  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
"Excellent work, 16," Datamon said, as the genetically created Digidestined walked into his lab,"You do earn your keep around here."  
  
"Thank you," 16 said, bowing in front of him,"I live to serve Myotismon."  
  
Inside, however, his mind kept thinking about what Kari said to him in the hospital room. Part of Tai's genetic structure was used in creating him, did that really mean that Tai's personality was part of him, too? Was that why he only took the codes from Tai's mind, and why he used the same helmet to wake him up? Deep inside of 16, parts of him he didn't know existed started to awaken.  
  
"Now," Datamon said, turning to the giant computer in front of him,"I will enter the codes you have given me and I will be able to enter Izzy's computer system and steal what we need."  
  
He started typing on a console. "And soon we will bring this world to its foundations!"  
  
He and 16 watched the screens. Four red columns appeared on the left one, and four appeared on the right one. Words appeared at the bottom of the main one,"Running download now....."  
  
The red on the first column began to disappear, and the first column on the right started to fill with red. If was five minutes before the first column on the right was totally filled with red. Then, suddenly, the words changed to,"Download stopped, one virus has been found. Virus destroyed, it is recommended that you do not continue.."  
  
"Drat!" Datamon said, slamming his fist down,"At least we got one. And its the most important one of all!"  
  
  
  
Back at Izzy's apartment, he and Sora, with their Digimon, were just running into his room. He quickly ran over to his desk and started typing. When the screen asked for codes, he typed in,"Hiora."  
  
"Hiora?" Sora asked,"Wait, 'Hikari' and 'Sora'? Let me guess, Tai made up the password."  
  
"How did you ever guess?" Izzy asked, as four columns appeared on the screen. One was missing its red color and the words at the bottom of the screen read,"Files downloaded, one of four."  
  
"Uh, Izzy," Sora said, walking over to him,"What does that mean?"  
  
"Datamon got one of the files."  
  
"Which one?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Hmm," Izzy said, starting to type,"Datamon was able to steal one file, before my secondary system defensises kicked in and introduced a nasty virus onto his system."  
  
"So we're safe?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"I highly doubt that Datamon's computer would not be able to handle my simple virus. Anyway, which one did he get?"  
  
He started typing again and the screen popped up with the file names. "Let's see here," Izzy said,"Files present: Digivice Schematics, Defense Files, Digidestined Directory...That means..."  
  
"He got the Digital Gate."  
  
"What?" Biyomon and Sora asked.  
  
"Datamon stole the Digital Gate from my computer!" Izzy said.  
  
"That isn't good!" a voice said.  
  
They quickly spun around and saw a teenage girl with goggles on top of brown hair. She was wearing an orange cloak and a red jumpsuit. Behind her, a short girl with red hair walked in, typing away on her laptop. She wore a purple shirt and jeans.  
  
"Who are you?" Izzy asked,"This is my house!"  
  
"Easy!" the brown haired girl said, holding up her hands,"I'm a friend."  
  
"Then who are you?" Sora asked, menacingly.  
  
"To you," she said,"I'm more. My name is Kasumi Kamiya."  
  
"No she's not!" the red haired girl said, her eyes opened wide as she shook her head from side to side.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm your daughter....mom."  
  
"No she's not!" Kasumi's friend tried again,"We're all a little worried about her, mom's going to take her to the psychiatrists's office soon!"  
  
Kasumi turned to her,"Shut up!" She turned back to the others,"This is Erika Izumi, your daughter, Izzy."  
  
Erika through her arms up in the air. "Great! Just great! The time line can now be totally thrown off course."  
  
"It all ready is!" Kasumi yelled,"Remember the Kamiya Destroyer? The one that became Digidestined 16?"  
  
The two of them suddenly remembered the others in the room. They turned and saw their parents staring at them with wide eyes. "You...your my daughter?" Sora asked.  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"I...you look exactly like your father!"  
  
"She acts like him too," Gary said, stepping inside, with the rest of the Digidestined from the future.  
  
"Gary!" Sora said,"Guess what? Your parents are together again!"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Sora quickly retold the story of what happened earlier this evening.   
  
"Well," Todd said,"At least you still have a future."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked.  
  
"We've all ready gone past the time where my father was supposed to find me in Datamon's lab. If he doesn't find me, I don't turn out the way I do now. I'm probably going to be one of Datamon's evil creations," he said, crossing his arms and staring at his feet.  
  
"Actually," Erika said,"Time has been thrown off course all ready, but you're still here. Since you are the child of T.K. and Kari, but where created in a lab, there can be only one explanation why you're still here."  
  
"You don't mean...?" Sora asked.  
  
Erika nodded.  
  
"But-but age wise..."  
  
Erika shook her head.  
  
"Oh man," Sora said, plopping down onto Izzy's bed with her hand on her head,"I warned her! I warned her! and what do I tell her? What do I tell Tai?"  
  
"Chances are, she all ready knows."  
  
"What about my parents?" Sabrina asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Your mother should wake up soon," Sora said,"And your father is fighting the Digimon Emperor!"  
  
"Oh no!" Kasumi said,"That's the battle that starts Myotismon's take over!"   
  
"We have to get to the hospital!" Sabrina said,"And quickly."  
  
They quickly pilled out, but Erika waited until they all left, before turning to her father. He hadn't said anything, was it because he was shocked?  
  
"Um, dad?" she asked, meekly as they started to walk out,"H-how come you haven't said anything yet?"  
  
"I..I'm just at a loss for words," he said,"I-I mean, who is you mother? When will I meet her?"  
  
Erika half smiled,"In an attempted to keep the risk of me disappearing at a minimum, all I'll say is, you'll meet her soon. Actually, you and Joe will meet your future brides on the same day."  
  
"Really?" Izzy asked,"Joe and I will set into motion the chain of events that will lead to the birth of you and Blue, on the same day. Amazing."  
  
  
Davis and the Emperor had fought their way onto a roof. Their swords were clashing with such might, that sparks were flying. Davis swung for the Emperor's legs, but he jumped up and kicked Davis in the face. He fell to the ground, the sword flying from his hand. The Emperor brought his blade to slice Davis's head, but Davis grabbed the hilt and stopped the sword from coming down.   
  
They both struggled, then Davis kicked the Emperor in the stomach. He staggered back and dropped his sword. Davis stood up and breathed heavily as he watched the Emperor.   
  
"Do you think that stopped me?" the Emperor asked.  
  
"All I know is," Davis said, charging the Emperor,"I've learned you are too dangerous to be here! I'll stop you, even if it means killing myself!"  
  
Davis grabbed the Emperor and charged him over to ledge of the building.   
  
Michael, Willice, Rosa, and Sergi looked on in horror. "They're going to kill each other!" Sergi shouted.  
  
"Seadramon!" Michael ordered.  
  
"I got you," his Digimon said, slithering over to the side of the building. He raised his head and caught the two falling enemies on his head.  
  
"Davis!" Willace yelled, running over to where Seadramon was dropping them,"What is the matter with you? Trying a stunt like that?!"  
  
"Had to get rid of him," Davis said, staggering around,"Now, he's still here!"  
  
"Not as you think," Micheal said.  
  
"Huh?" Davis asked, turning around. The other human on the ground was standing up. He no longer had his goggles and his fancy clothes. He looked up at Davis.  
  
"Thank you," he said,"You've helped me get rid of the darkness in my heart. All this bad stuff that I've done, I want to help."  
  
"Really?" Davis asked.  
  
Ken nodded. "You've got me, if you want me."  
  
"I don't know," he said,"I'll have to talk to Tai, but...I believe you. I'll put in a good word for you." 


	17. chapter 17

OKAY, HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CONTINUATION OF TIME WARS!  
  
Part 17:  
  
"Can you feel that?"  
  
"Yes," Tai said, turning his neck so he could see the doctor's face,"I can."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Okay, look back towards the ceiling, I need to double check."  
  
Tai sighed deeply and turned his gaze back towards the ceiling. His doctor held Tai's foot up by the heel and gently pricked it with a dull pointed tool. "How about that?"  
  
"Yes," Tai said.  
  
The doctor then moved the tool, but didn't touch Tai's foot. "How about that?"  
  
"No," Tai said,"You never touch me, that's why."  
  
The doctor gently placed Tai's foot back on the rest of his wheelchair. "Tai, let me be perfectly honest," he said,"The part of your spine that allows you to move your legs were shattered. You loved to play sports and were a very active kid, and I hate telling this to kids, but, your legs are paralyzed, you will never walk again."  
  
"So how can you explain why I felt it when Sora touched my toe last night?" he asked.  
  
"It was psychosomatic," his doctor said, matter-of-factly,"you saw your girlfriend touch you, so you thought you could feel it."  
  
"But I was paralyzed weeks ago!" Tai debated,"How come I only felt it last night?"  
  
The doctor rubbed his chin"I don't know, but trust me, you can't walk. I don't want to see you back in the hospital with even greater back damage because you tried to walk. I'm sorry Tai."  
  
  
"Well?" Kari asked, when her older brother wheeled himself out of the examining room.  
  
"They're all convinced I'm crazy," Tai said as Kari walked around to grab the handles of Tai's wheelchair.  
  
"Don't worry," Kari said, starting to push him out of the office,"I believe you."  
  
Tai smiled slightly. "Thanks."  
  
Kari smiled,"You're welcome."  
  
Tai caught the heavy breathing in her voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course," she said, wheeling him towards the elevator,"Never better."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
Kari smiled, while inside her stomach was doing somersaults. She didn't know if she could keep it hidden for much longer. When they stopped in front of the elevator, Tai saw Kari walking slower than usual towards the elevator. "Kari," he said, sternly,"I know something's wrong. What is it?"  
  
Kari look at her older brother's face. When she looked in Tai's eyes, she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "Tai," she sighed,"I have something to tell you...."  
  
  
"......so, any influence Myotismon might have had over you is gone," Joe said, removing the sensors from Ken's body.  
  
"Good," Ken said, placing his shirt back on,"I don't want any trace of that monster in me."  
  
Outside the hospital examining room, Kasumi stood with her arms crossed. "I still don't trust him," she said, watching Joe and Ken through the glass window.  
  
Erika stood beside her,"But, it wasn't your call to make."  
  
"I know that," she said, turning towards her redheaded friend,"but I still say don't trust him."  
  
"We needed him," Matt said, looking over the girls shoulders,"he's a Digidestined, and every one helps."  
  
"Yeah," Kasumi said, with a smile,"Is that why the 'Kids in America" are here?"  
  
"The only reason you're smiling is because they're not staying with you," Erika said with a grin.  
  
"You'd better believe that. Let's see here," she said, starting to count off her fingers,"My grandfather, and grandmother, my father, my mother, my younger self, my aunt, and Todd, my cousin. If you count the cat, that's eight people crammed into that tiny apartment."  
  
"Wait until the Kamiyas find out about their new addition," Gary said to Matt,"We might have two new people staying with us, dad."  
  
"Wait a minute," Matt said,"why would Kari and Todd come with us? Why not stay with my mother?"  
  
Gary shrugged,"Why not, Mom's all ready there."  
  
"Don't remind me," Matt winced, remembering his mother's harsh words when she found out that Mimi was impregnated by him.  
  
"I just don't want to think about Yolei being pregnant," Davis said, shuddering. He then turned to the three Digidestined from the future,"When does she get pregnant, anyway?"  
  
Kasumi was about to open her mouth, when Erika placed her hand over it, stretching her arm since Kasumi was taller than her. "Never mind how. If we tell you, Sabrina might not get born."  
  
"Where is Tai?" Gary asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He's at the doctor's office," Davis said,"He might be getting feeling back in his legs."  
  
"Davis!" Matt yelled,"Don't encourage him. Joe saw the results, even with our Digital Powers, Tai is paralyzed. Don't fill him with false hope!"  
  
"He will walk again,"Davis said,"this isn't going to stop him."  
  
"Please stop arguing," Kasumi said,"my father is alive, that's all that matters."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said,"you're right."  
  
  
T.K. fidgeted uneasily in his chair trying to avoid Tai's gaze, but, all he could do was turn his own head. Kari was seated in the chair next to him, trying to do the same thing.  
  
Across the kitchen table Tai stared at the two lovers with Sora and baby Kasumi in her arms. "So," he said, placing his hands on the table,"How long have you two been this intimate?"  
  
T.K. started sweating uncontrollably as he tugged on his shirt collar. "Well, um, ever since she was-er, dumped Davis."  
  
Tai nodded. His calm was terrifying Kari, he was very angry when she told him, now he had an almost, psychopath look in his eyes. "Now, how long have you know?"  
  
T.K. looked confused. "Know what?"  
  
"Oh," Tai said, his eyes opening wide, turning his gaze towards Kari,"He doesn't know? Well, maybe you should tell him."  
  
"Tell me what?" T.K. asked, turning towards Kari.  
  
Kari started to sweat. "T.K., I...um...well...T.K. I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" T.K. asked,"..am I the...?"  
  
Kari nodded. "It has to be you, you were the only one."  
  
"I...uh...um..I..I.." T.K. shuddered. His face started to pale.  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"Are you going to tell mom and dad?"  
  
"Of course!" he said,"You don't expect me to keep this a secret do you?"  
  
"Well, that was what I had hope," she said to herself as she slid down in her seat.  
  
"Tai," Sora said, "Maybe you should calm down and think this through."  
  
"Sora," he said, a little more calmly,"You knew about this all along, and you didn't say anything. We'll talk later."  
  
He turned back towards T.K. and Kari. "Now, T.K., the law of older brothers states that I have to expose your internal organs to the sun."  
  
"We haven't all voted on that yet," T.K. said, hoping a small amount of comedy would ease Tai's anger.  
  
"However," Tai said,"considering that I would never catch you, we're going to skip that. I will, however, have to tell our parents, and yours."  
  
"But Tai," Kari pleaded.  
  
"Kari," Tai said,"I'm a government agent now, the Digidestined have government funding, the last thing I need is a scandal!"  
  
Kari sighed. Tai was right, the Digidestined would never have to worry able money problems again, she couldn't hide anything. "Okay."   
  
"Good," Tai said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
He watched T.K. leave and Kari walk into her room. He then turned towards Sora. "Has Izzy made any progress with the Digital Gate program that Datamon stole?"  
  
Sora shook her head. "No, its gone for good. Izzy's trying to contact Genai in order to open a new one, but we don't know how long this will take."  
  
He nodded."What about Ken?"  
  
"That is good news. Whatever Davis did to him during their fight apparently cleansed whatever hold Myotismon held over him."  
  
"Okay, what about a building for the Digidestined?" he asked.  
  
"Michael and Willace are working on it," she said.  
  
Tai opened his mouth again, and Sora said,"Mimi's fine, there are no problems with her pregnancy so far."  
  
Tai smiled. "I guess you know me too well, huh?"  
  
"Of course," Sora said, lightly kissing him,"That's what fiancees are suppose to do."  
  
OKAY, THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF HOPEFULLY THE CONCLUSION TO THIS SERIES. 


	18. chapter 18

Part 18:  
  
There was a burst of bright light illuminated the darkened alleyway. The people who were walking down the sidewalk were completely taken off guard. They were not expecting a simple alleyway to suddenly become a light bulb. Soon, the street was deserted.  
  
"Oh yuck!" a girl said, climbing out of the dumpster. She reached to her head and pulled a banana peel out of her long, curly blond hair. "This is disgusting!"  
  
Two boys followed her out. The one with black hair turned to the one with blond hair and just shook his head. "Girls," he said, shrugging.  
  
"You are going to pay for that!" the girl said turning around. She was about fifteen, and wearing a red jump suit, with a matching cloak.   
  
The blond boy held up his hands. He was fourteen and wearing a green long sleeve shirt with black jeans. "Easy, we're here for a reason, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," the last boy joined in,"Kai sent us here to join the others, remember?" He was fourteen also and wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and pants.  
  
The girl glared at him. "I know that, Satoshi!"  
  
"Hey," the boy said,"My code name is Silver, and I'd like to be called that, okay? Or should I call you Constance?"  
  
The last boy held up his hands at the growling girl. "Goldie, you're suppose to be our leader, you can't flip out."  
  
Goldie crossed her arms,"You're lucky your like a brother to me, Red."  
  
"Let's just go find Kasumi and the others," Silver said.  
  
  
  
Kari sat on the examining table, letting her legs swing over the edge of the bed. "This is boring," she thought,"I waited for the doctor to even see me, now I've got to wait longer."  
  
She looked around the room. "Why am I even here? I've just been feeling a little sick lately, I don't even know why....oh yeah," she said, gently patting her stomach.  
  
The door opened. "Hello Kari."  
  
"Joe," Kari said,"What do my tests say?"  
  
"Well," Joe said,"Tell me, have you told your parents about your child?"  
  
"No," she said, softly.  
  
"Well, don't worry. You're not pregnant."  
  
"Really?" she asked, unsure of how to feel. She was glad she didn't have to worry about that yet, but, a feeling of a child brought out strange emotions that she had never felt before,"What was wrong with me then?"  
  
Joe sighed. "Remember the battle you had with Digidestined 16?"  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, gritting her teeth,"I remember. That was the fight were I lost my Light powers, and Tai's back was broken. Its Digidestined 16's fault that he's in a wheelchair!"  
  
She looked back up at Joe,"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Your powers aren't gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, its seems your powers are inside of you."  
  
"But, won't I die?" she asked, horrified,"They were what was killing me before, right?"  
  
"Well, maybe not. I've talked to Izzy's daughter and she said if you train hard enough, you should be fine."  
  
"I guess that's better than nothing," she said, jumping off of the bed,"Thanks."  
  
  
  
Izzy stopped his dance across the keyboard. He looked at the screen and sighed. "Hey, Izzy, what are you up to?"  
  
He turned slightly,"Oh, hello, Willace. I was just trying to break into Datamon's network using the address that Digidestined 13 gave me."  
  
"That was the one that can look like Tai and Sora, right?" he asked, sitting down next to Izzy.  
  
Izzy nodded. "He's also the one that betrayed Myotismon, but I can't seem to get inside."  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?"   
  
Izzy noticed the serious tone in his friends voice,"Uh, yeah, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Well," Willace said, leaning back in his chair,"I was just wondering about this whole 'Government Agency Digidestined" stuff."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Michael and I don't live here," he said, leaning forward again,"How is being a Digidestined going to affect us, since we live in America, and the Digidestined are Japanese Government Agents?"  
  
"That is a good one," Izzy said,"Well......I'm going to have to talk to Tai about this one."  
  
"How is he anyway?" Willace asked,"I mean, with the paralyzed thing."  
  
Izzy sighed. "I don't know. He's good at hiding how he really feels about certain things and keeping them buried. He's also great at sacrificing. Like, for example, the thing with Matt."  
  
He looked at him, confused. "What thing with Matt?"  
  
"You mean, no one ever told you?"  
  
Willace shook his head.  
  
"Well, it was Christmas Day, two years ago. Tai was going to give Sora her Christmas present, but found that Sora had spent all day beaking cookies for Matt. Tai found her outside of Matt's band practice building, unsure of whether to go in or not. Tai could tell that she had a major crush on him. Tai was going to stop her, and tell her how he really felt, but, then told Sora to go in and tell Matt how she really felt. She did, and it seemed that Tai lost her.  
  
Tai never showed his broken heart, but Kari and I were the only ones who knew."  
  
"You knew?" Willace asked, surprised.  
  
"Hey," he said,"I am his best friend, now, Kari finally couldn't take it anymore, so she told Sora that Tai really liked her. Sora then rushed over and talked to Tai and she really liked him, and that Matt was only a crush. She kept seeing both of them, though.  
  
Then, a few months ago, Sora found out she was pregnant, but wasn't sure if Matt or Tai was the father. Then the tests came back and Matt was the father. Tai left the country, and things started to fall apart.  
  
We eventually were reunited and found that Myotismon had rigged the test results and that Tai was the father the whole time. And that was how Kasumi was born."  
  
"I'm confused, what does this have to do with Tai's emotions?"  
  
"Well, he told Sora to tell Matt how she felt and left the city because he didn't want to get between them, so he just left."  
  
Willace half smiled. "So, it just seems like his heart is made of stone. I guess he's a better leader than I thought."  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said, leaning back,"Well, I wouldn't want his job."  
  
Willace started laughing,"Me either."  
  
  
  
"So," Matt said, leaning against the chair,"What do we do?"  
  
"Well," Erika said,"As I told Joe, if Kari trains, there is a very good chance that Kari won't be killed."  
  
"So," Kari said, leaning on the table,"How do I train? What do I do?"  
  
Everyone present didn't say anything as they racked their brains. Blue started looking around. "Hey, where's Tai?"  
  
"Finally, asleep," Sora whispered, walking out of their room,"Now please be quiet. He finally got over his insomnia, so be quiet."  
  
"Sure," Kasumi said,"but, mom, how do we get Kari to live, you might know."  
  
"Well," Sora said, sitting down,"How did Kari's powers emerge the first time?"  
  
"It was during the fight with Digidestined 16," she said.  
  
"Your powers emerged when you got extremely angry, right?" Ken asked.  
  
Every one looked at him. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, maybe if we can get you to feel the same anger you did at Digidestined 16, your powers might emerge again."  
  
"That's a pretty good idea," Davis said.  
  
"It just might work," Erika said,"But who will do the training?"  
  
"Kasumi," Blue said.  
  
"Yeah," Erika agreed,"That's a good idea."  
  
Kasumi and Kari looked at each other. "Sure," Kasumi said,"It it means saving someone's life, I'll gladly do it."  
  
Sora smiled. "She's quite a person," she thought, turning to the bedroom,"Just like her father."  
  
  
I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR CREATIVE IDEAS! 


	19. endgame

Part 19:  
  
  
Okay, I will now finish this story. I have formulated a plot, so there will be more chapters. I'm sorry for not writing more on this sooner, but I was completly out of idea for this. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Sabrina Motomiya stood on the roof of the apartment building, despite the raging storm. Her companion started to fall back from the high winds. She turned and grabbed her young friend. "Easy, Veemon," she said,"I'll need you."  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Brina," he said, grabbing on to an antenna,"I'll be more careful."  
  
Sabrina turned towards what Izzy had determined to be the eye of the storm. She put her binoculars to her eyes and looked at the building in the distance. There was figure on the roof, his hand up in the air, with his cape whipping around him.  
  
"Well?" Veemon asked when Sabrina put her binoculars down.  
  
"Its him all right, we'd better go tell the others."  
  
  
"Guys," she said, opening the door to the Kamiya apartment,"Its Myotismon all right. He's......the....one....."  
  
She was shocked to see everyone just sitting quietly, uncomfortable. The kids from the future were on one side of the room, and their parents were on the others side. Michael and Willace were with them.   
  
"Okay," Kasumi said, sighing. She got up and walked to the large windows, looking out towards the balcony. "What is he doing?"  
  
"Well," Erika said, typing away at her laptop,"From the information I was given, I suspect he's trying to use the Digital Gate computer program stolen from my father's system to open a passage into the Digital World."  
  
Izzy flinched when Erika so non-chalontly called him her father. "Well," he thought,"At least I know what to name her."  
  
Kasumi nodded at this. "Okay," she said,"First we're going to......" She suddenly stopped. The Digidestined from the future looked at her strangely. "Why did you stop?" Todd finally asked.  
  
Kasumi half-smiled. "It's not my place," she said. She glanced towards her father, "Dad, this is your time, not mine."  
  
Tai nodded, trying not to let the emotions of the situation get to him. "Well," he said, smiling,"I must say, this is weird. I wasn't expecting a meeting like this to happen for at least another ten years, but, its here now, so....First off, we're going to need to get to Myotismon. In order to make it through those winds, we'll need giant Digimon that won't go flying in that storm. That means Zudomon both of the Kidos, Metalgreymon, that's you Kasumi, and Megakabuterimon, Izzy, that's you. They'll walk up the street, distracting him."  
  
His daughter, Izzy, and the two Kidos nodded.  
  
"Underneath the ground, Digmon will tunnel to the sewer line, and Seadramon will swim it until they're under the building, then you'll burrow up and get him from underneath, understand?"  
  
Michael and Cody nodded.  
  
"Next," Tai said, without missing a beat," while he's dealing with you guys, hopefully, the storm will dissipate a bit. Then, our flyers will come in, Garudamon, Lillymon, Metalgarurumon, Aquilamon, and Magnaangemon. The rest of us will stay here and act as second string, got it?"  
  
"Yes!" they all shouted.  
  
"Then let's get him!" Tai shouted.  
  
  
The next hour found Kasumi, Joe and Blue, and Izzy on the ground of the apartment building. "This is going to feel strange," Joe said to Gomamon,"Fighting along side my own son."  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Gommamon asked, mentioning to Blue's Gommamon,"Is that me, or is that a different Gommamon?"  
  
"You know," Joe said,"They never said."  
  
"Its not," Kasumi said, overhearing their conversation,"We were each given our own Digimon when we got our own Digivices."  
  
"How did that happen anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Its too long a story," Kasumi's Agumon said. In an effort to keep the Digimon separate, the future Digidestined put tattoo stripes on their Digimon.  
  
Kasumi smiled at her Digimon, then pressed the button on her wrist device,"Erika, are you reading me?"  
  
"Loud and clear," she said.  
  
"Are the others in place?"  
  
"Yes," Erika said,"Micheal and Cody are drilling through the floor of the building and the others are waiting on the roof. Tai says you set to go."  
  
She nodded. "Guys," she said, turning to her group,"Digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
"Gomammon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"  
  
The Digidestined each hoped onto their own Digimon. Kasumi and Metalgreymon started to walk forward, when Blue and his Zudomon stepped in front of them.  
  
"Maybe I should go first," he said.  
  
Kasumi held up her hand,"Blue, I don't need you to protect me all the time."  
  
"Its my job," he said,"Remember?"  
  
"Guys," Izzy said,"every second we stay here, we get behind schedule."  
  
"He's right," Joe said,"We've got to go."  
  
Metalgreymon pushed through Zudomon. "Let's move!" Kasumi shouted.  
  
  
Inside of the apartment, the 'second string' were eagerly awaiting the moment they would attack. Erika was at Mr. Kamiya's computer, which she had transformed into a communicator, Willace and Davis were at the kitchen table, drinking something. Sabrina and Gary were on the couch, and Kari was pacing the floor. Tai was still in his wheelchair, at the head of the room.  
  
"How are they doing, Erika?" Tai asked.  
  
"Cody's team just reached the basement and are drilling," she said," Matt's team is ready to move and Kasumi's team all ready has."  
  
Tai nodded. "Good, good."  
  
Davis took a gulp of his drink as he kept staring in the living room. "Why don't you just talk to her?" Willace asked.  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" Davis asked,"Hey, you're my daughter from the future, so I thought we could have some father-daughter bonding time? I don't think so!"  
  
On the couch, Davis's daughter from the future, kept staring at Gary. "I'm glad you came," she said,"After the argument you and Kasumi had a few years ago, I didn't think you would ever come back."  
  
"No," he said," Despite what happened, I am still a Digidestined. When Kasumi needed my help, I came."  
  
Sabrina smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek,"I'm glad you did."  
  
"Look at that!" Davis whispered to Willace,"In a few years, am I going to have to keep her away from Matt's son? Matt's the biggest player there is, and I'm sure his son is no different!"  
  
"Look at her," Tai thought, watching Erika,"She's so much like her father. I wonder if Izzy's thinking the same thing about Kasumi."  
  
  
"She's crazy!" Izzy thought as he watched his best friend's daughter charge up the street, despite the high winds blowing all around the place,"She's Tai's daughter all right!"  
  
"Kasumi!" Blue yelled,"What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think?" she asked,"I'm going to stop Myotismon!"  
  
"Myotismon is too busy to handle you right now, so I will instead!"  
  
"Digidestined 16," Kasumi said as she watched Datamon's creation land on the ground in front of them. He started to slowly walk towards the three Digimon.  
  
"Tai," Izzy said into his communicator,"We've got a problem. Change in plans, Digidestined 16 is guarding the entrance."  
  
"Shoot!" Tai said,"We'll send help."  
  
Tai turned to Erika,"Change in plans, tell the flyers to get to the building now! We've got trouble!"  
  
  
  
Digidestined 16 crossed his arms as he stared at Kasumi, Joe, Blue, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Yolei, Todd and T.K. They were all ready to destroy him to get to his master.   
  
"Move out of the way!" Kasumi ordered,"Or you are going to get hurt!"  
  
Sora couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "She's so much like Tai. When I look at her, I see her father. All his possitive traits are there."  
  
Kasumi, on her Metalgreymon, charged 16. He smiled at her and opened his mouth,"River of Power!"  
  
"Unfourtunatly," Sora thought, as she watched her daughter slamed into a building,"She's also got his negative traits as well."  
  
"Kasumi," Blue cried as he jumped off of his Zudomon and ran to where she was lying on the ground,"Are you okay?"  
  
"What's up with that?" Sora and Joe thought at the same time.  
  
Everyone watched as Joe's son help Sora's daughter to her feet. Sora turned and faced the boy floating next to her, the one she knew as her nephew."Todd," she asked,"Can you tell me about those two."  
  
He held up his hand, and when he did, Sora saw Kari in his eyes,"Don't worry. They're not a couple. A trait of his father's is present when he sees her. He doesn't feel any romantic feelings towards her, but he still has an overwhelming need to protect her. Its just something he does."  
  
"Enough chit-chat!" 16 yelled,"Again, I am ignored in battle! Warriors such as yourself shouldn't ignore a threat as great as me!"  
  
"All right," Matt said,"Get off of your Digimon and let them batttle."  
  
After they were all off, Metalgarurumon led the attack.   
  
  
Deep underneath the street, in the sewers Michael and Cody were wating on Seadramon while Digmon tunneled upwards.   
  
"Can't you go any faster?" Michael asked.  
  
"I've got to be careful," Digmon said,"If I don't do this just right, this entire place can cave down on top of us."  
  
"Just hurry," Cody said, looking at his D-terminal,"They're in trouble up there."  
  
  
"Clown Trick!"  
  
Garudamon tried to move out of the way in time, but she was too bulky. 16's attack hit her in the chest and through her into Lillymon and Megakabuterimon.  
  
"Great!" Matt thought, as all three returned to their rookie form,"That's three Digimon down."  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Mimi asked, her arm around Matt's shoulders.  
  
Then a beam of red light from where Myotismon was standing on top of the largest building was fired. It hit the street right in front of Tai's apartment, forming a large crator.  
  
"What is he doing?" T.K. asked.  
  
"He's trying to get rid of Tai and the others," Todd said.  
  
"Matt," Izzy said, holding out his D-terminal,"I've been trying to contact the others, but this storm seems to be generating interfearence!"  
  
"Joe!" Matt cried,"Go and help the others evacuate the apartment!"  
  
"I'm on my way!" Joe shouted, jumping off of the building they were standing on and landed on his Zudomon.   
  
16 smiled as he watched Zudomon run away,"No one is leaving this battle until its finished."  
  
His black wings flapped open and two giant cannons appeared. "Giga Cannon!"  
  
"Metalgarurumon," Matt shouted.  
  
"I'm on it!" his Digimon answered, flying down from where he was hovering. He flew right between Zudomon and 16's attack. While he was hovering, he lifted his front paws and caught the two balls of light. With great effort he lifted them up into the air, where they exploded harmlessly.  
  
"Way to go!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Thanks," Metalgarurumon panted,"But I don't think I'll be able to do something like that again."  
  
"More's the pity," 16 said, flying up. He grabed Metalgarurumon's tail and started to swing him around. "Around and around we go!" he laughed.  
  
"Jeez!" Izzy said,"He's copying what Lady Devimon did to Angewomon, don't you think he could be a little more original?"  
  
Then 16 left go of Metalgarurumon's tail, and he went soaring up into the air. 16 quickly flew after him. Metalgarurumon was twisting and turning, trying to get back to a position where his stomach was facing the ground. It was because his stomach was facing the sky, that 16 was able to slam his foot into the most sensative area of his stomach.   
  
He yelled out in pain as he headed towards the ground, but he was able to right himself in time and land on his feet.  
  
"Oh," 16 said,"I am impressed, but how long can you keep that up?" He pulled his fist back, and shot it forward. "Hate of Fate!"  
  
Metalgarurumon smiled as the attack hit him. There was a might explosion and a huge cloud of smoke. 16 was sure that his enemy was gone, but, when the smoke clear, Metalgarurumon stood, without a scratch on him. "Nice try, but I'm way stronger than that!"  
  
He pulled his head back, then shot it forward,"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
16 placed his palms together and blocked the attack. "Nice try," 16 said,"but I'm way stronger than that!"  
  
Metalgarurumon growled. "What do I do now?"  
  
  
Over at the building where the Kamiya apartment was, Joe had just arrived to total chaos. Everyone was trying to get out of the apartment building before Myotismon's next attack connected. Joe grabbed onto Gommamon and moved through the wave of people going the other way.  
  
"Tai!" he shouted, trying to be heard above the roar of the screaming people rushing from the elevators and the stairs towards the door. "Tai!"  
  
Finally he grabed someone,"Have you seen a boy in a wheelchair with a group of kids come this way?"  
  
"You mean Tai Kamiya?" the frightened woman asked,"He's comming."  
  
Joe let go of her and walked towards the elevator. "Joe?"  
  
He looked over to where the stairs were and saw Davis and Sabrina walking down the stairs with Erika and . "Joe, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping you escape," he said, walking over to them,"Where's Tai?"  
  
The elevator door slid open. "That should be him now."  
  
Gary and Willace walked out with Kari pushing Tai in his wheelchair. "Joe?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, Matt sent me to help," he said, walking towards him.  
  
Suddenly, the light outside the hotel was suddenly filled red. The Digidestined had a moment to save their goodbyes before the apartment building exploded.  
  
  
  
  
Digidestined 16 laughed wildly as he placed both his palms together,"Terra Force!" he shouted, blasting Metalgarurumon into Tsunomon.  
  
"This is just great," Izzy said,"We can't beat him as he is, we need to run!"  
  
Matt just stared at Digidestined 16. He ran over, grabbed Tsunomon and ran the other way.   
  
On the top of the building, Myotismon laughed. "The Digidestined are retreating! I have won! This world is mine! I have won!"  
  
TIME WARS HAS ENDED. THE DIGIDESTINED HAVE LOST, BUT THEY HAVE NOT GIVEN UP HOPE. THEIR BATTLE CONTINUES IN TIME WARS: DARK SISTERHOOD. I WOULD ASK YOU TO READ IT, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO TRUST ME TO FINISH IT, AND ITS PROBABLY USELESS TO SAY THIS, BUT, I HAVE IDEAS FOR IT, SO PLEASE READ IT. 


End file.
